We found love
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: A series of One-shots, drabbles, aus, prompts, etc. That I will post here and on Lucaya FanFiction on tumblr. All genres, I hope and Lucaya.
1. How to tell a Lucas

**AN/** **Hello lovely people, I have the best news ever! 1) I got my SAT's results (the SAT of my country) and I did very well! I hope I can enter the college I want but I already got accepted to one so yaaaay! 2) Tiramisuspice is back and she already updated three of her stories, it's so good to have her back I'm loving it. 3) In about two weeks I graduate from my school and then I'm going to Europe, god I can't even deal with this. The only thing I'm worried about it's prom but let's hope everything comes out alright.**

 **In other great news... I have been accepted to write prompts/aus of a blog in tumblr called Lucaya FanFiction. They will send me prompts and I will try to write, them I'm so excited for it! Go and see them, they have great fan fics!**

 **Also I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories, although I ended up exams I haven't had time to write or when I have I don't have the inspiration but anyway I will update The Wake-up call tomorrow or on Saturday.**

 **And talking about** ** _this_** **, I have wanted to do a 'story' of One-shots, prompts, aus, drabbles, etc that I don't want to actually develop in a story. Moreover I will post the ones I write for Lucaya Fan Fiction in here so...** ** _Here I come._**

 ** _BTW I_** **saw the spoilers on Ski lodge but for some reason, I am** ** _not_** **that worried, there's still hope and if they don't happen I will still write this FanFic for everyone. They would still be on my mind wether they become canon or not.**

 **I do not OWN GMW.**

* * *

 **Title: How to tell a Lucas...**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Fluff and Romance.**

 **Summary: Maya is nervous to tell Lucas she's pregnant so she gets Riley and Farkle to help her break the news.**

* * *

Maya breathe deeply as she saw the stick, she lift her head and looked at herself in the mirror, she swallowed hard as she looked directly into her baby blue eyes.

"You are _pregnant._ " Maya whispered to herself slowly, it was the only way she could feel it was real. She nodded to herself and tried to assimilate what this meant for her life, nonetheless a smile drew on her face too.

Since they got married, Lucas had been talking none stop about having children, the idea simply was everything for him but Maya had put a stop to it because she was settling at her job on the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Lucas had agreed to avoid the topic for sometime, but many believe it was time. They had their apartment, large enough for children, they were totally economically stable, they had been married for over a year and it seemed it was about damn time, still they weren't trying or at least not Maya.

It wasn't that Maya didn't want a baby with Lucas, she did and it was the only thing she would think about from a time on. She constantly imagined a blonde baby running in their apartment while Lucas made breakfast, she wonder how he/she would laugh and what color his/her eyes would be, the simple thought of it warmed her heart and made her fill ecstatic, but it scared her too. She wanted to be a good mother, she didn't wanted to disappoint her child as her father did with her and she wanted to be as strong as Katy but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her child too. It was difficult for her, imagining what kind of mother she would be, she wanted to be the best but she wasn't sure she could be.

She hadn't talk about her fear to Lucas, only with Riley and now it was more present than ever as she saw the stick. And now it was not only that, how would she tell Lucas?

"Hey Shortstack it's everything okay?" Lucas' voice interrupted Maya's thoughts, she quickly turned around and face at the door, _thank god_ she had locked the door.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine." Maya reply although her voice came out rather wobbly, she cleared her throat a bit. "I'll come out in a second."

Maya quickly rolled up the pregnancy stick on paper and packed it on the back pocket of her jeans. She then looked back one more time to see herself in the mirror, trying to check if she seemed normal. She was a little bit blushed but she tried to diminish it, she didn't want that Lucas found out just yet. It was just too much for her in the moment and she was nervous for even the idea, she didn't knew how exactly she would tell him or if she would ever talk about her fear; she need just one person in that moment: Riley.

"I'm going to go to Riley's! I'll be back by lunch!" Maya said as she ran into the main room.

But then, Maya turned around to see her husband facing the other way as he cooked, her gaze lingered to him, and how not to? Lucas looked handsome even if he was only in his pajamas and had waked up just now.

"Morning Blonde Beauty" Lucas said lowly, he turned around to face her and Maya felt she lost her breath.

Those sea-foam green eyes and the smile that appeared on his face made Maya's heart beat rise, his eyes sparkled, she licked her lips nervously and swallowed thickly. She knew that gaze he was giving to her, though he then turned around to continue cooking.

She wanted to stay with him all morning, she really did, she was craving him at the moment but she really needed to go to Riley's now, she was pregnant. Maya breathed deeply as she walked towards the kitchen with determination, _give him just one little peck on the lips Maya and then walk out_ , she thought, as she got closer to him, it was hard to try but she needed to do her best.

But as soon as her husband heard her getting closer he turned around in one swift motion and trapped her into his embrace. Tugging her next to him, wrapping Maya with his arms on her hip and back as he lean down and caught her lips. Lucas gave Maya a wild but sweet at the same time _kiss_. It left Maya breathlessly, in a daze, she wasn't sure what to actually say, she hated and loved the power he had over her, it was too much, the way he made her feel but no one else had ever made her feel that.

"Now you can go." Lucas said, their lips barely brushing with his low-voice as Maya opened her eyes and their gazes linked. Maya bit her lower lip and smile and she nodded. "Unless you want to stay home?" Lucas asked playfully as he touched her cheek and stared at her.

"I, I really have to go Cowboy." Maya said and then she pushed her husband away with a flirty smile, she walked away, although Lucas was still focus on her, fixed on her movements with a smirk.

"Whatever you want Maya." Lucas chuckled as he returned into his cooking duties and Maya stayed there for a moment, looking at Lucas, soon to be father, the waves of fear began striking her again; could she get over her fear? How would Lucas react?

…

"Peaches!" Riley screamed as she opened the door to her apartment, she was wearing a beautiful orange dress and it fit her perfectly. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Honey!" Maya smiled as she crossed the doorframe and gave her best friend a strong hug. "I just wanted to stop by"

Maya always loved to visit Riley, since they graduated from NYU and now they lived in totally different parts of the city, Maya in Soho and Riley on the Upper East Side, it was hard to actually see each other every day. Nonetheless they had the tradition of always getting together Saturday for lunch to talk about everything, but this last few weeks Riley had been traveling to France, this was the first time they saw each other in what felt like forever.

"So how was France?" Maya asked as she sat in her best friends very own bay window in the main room, Riley sat next to her as she took one pillow between her arms and her knees against her chest.

Riley loved that new bay window, it was warm with the sun entering and they had a perfect view of the city, his husband had it built on their room since he knew how much it meant for Riley.

After all, Farkle wanted the best for his wife.

Farkle and Riley had gotten married about 9 months ago; they began dating on their freshman year in NYU and they had been inseparable ever since. There was something about them, something like nothing else. Farkle's wish was to make Riley happy whereas Riley's dream was making him the happy too; Maya couldn't be happier for her best friends. They had taken a little more time to get married because Farkle wanted a big proposal and the wedding that Riley deserve, and god it was.

"It was good, you know how much I love it." Riley said calmly as she studied Maya, Maya began fidgeting with her fingers with her head down. She knew her best friend was trying to read her with her gaze. "What happened Peaches?"

"I'm…" Maya muttered slowly, she was just nervous about it, her heart beating fast. She knew she had to say it, not only to herself, but to Riley too. She needed to finally embrace it, she was happy but scared and she had to face up to it. "I'm pregnant." Maya blurted as she lifted her head to see her best friends reactions.

Riley's face stayed pan-dead, she dropped the pillow and her arms fall in her sides as her gaze was focus on Maya, this was something Maya couldn't quite tell about her best friend, she expected her to be more… _Riley_. But suddenly the corners of Riley's mouth began coming up, her best friend's characteristic open and wide smile appeared on her face, her eyes twinkle with happiness and as she began to jump in her seat with her giggles and voice filled the room.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Riley screamed and then she threw herself to hug her best friend and Maya reciprocated with love. _This_ was the reaction she was expecting and this was everything she needed to let her fear go, it was just the reassurance that she would become a mother and that she shouldn't be afraid. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Riley yelled again in her squeaky voice, tears pooling in her eyes as she put a hand on top of Maya's belly.

"You will be an aunt and I'm going to be a mother, what is happening!" Maya laughed as she felt the tears of happiness falling on her cheek as she smiled, it simply warmed her heart.

Maya realized in that moment, that she would be the mother she wanted to be, she could be there for her baby and be strong and caring, she could be a good mother and she would be. Riley would become a great aunt and Maya would become a mother, and as Maya accepted that the waves of fear that had been striking her body all morning passed, they disappeared almost completely, now she just was nervous, how would she tell Lucas?

But suddenly Riley stopped giggling, her smile didn't go away but a question did pop-up, something that Maya hadn't resolve just yet.

"The mother thing, you are not scared anymore." Riley stated more serious than before but still with a happy smile on her face and Maya nodded no, Riley began to smile once again. "I knew you would realize it, you are going to be a great mother Maya! So what did Lucas said?" Riley asked Maya but Maya just downed her head and stood up.

"Seeing you so happy made me realize it was okay, Thank you Honey for always being there, you can't imagine how much I love you." Maya smiled as she put her hand over her best friend's, both of them touching her belly, both of them touching her baby. "The thing now is, how do I tell Lucas?"

"How do we tell Lucas what?" The voice of Farkle appeared from their giant closet, he was in a casual Sunday outfit, but it seemed like Riley and him would go out, he then walked forward his two best friends and sat down next to Maya.

"Should we tell him?" Riley asked Maya as she watched her husband all impatient, as he frowned to them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He's still my best friend and a genius, maybe he will know how." Maya said as she squinted her eyes when looking at Farkle, he gave her a playful look. Riley nodded and then turned her head as she looked at Farkle.

"Maya is pregnant and she doesn't know how to tell Lucas." Riley blurted out and suddenly Farkle turned his face quickly to look at Maya, his eyes began to sparkle and a smile drew on his face too.

"I'm so happy for you two, congratulations Maya." Farkle said as he hugged her best friend and gave a sweet peck on her forehead.

And Maya was there, she had already told her two best friends, her best friends since she was seven years old and she felt safe. She felt like she could do it and she couldn't wait to tell Lucas about it, the only problem was how? Maya knew he wanted a baby so badly, she was so nervous on how to tell him too, she wanted to be special but not too corny or maybe yes, she knew how Lucas was, she knew Lucas better than anyone but this overthrow her from her comfort zone. Thank God she had Riley and Farkle now.

"So what do we do now? How do I tell him? I want it to be special but I suck on this things." Maya remarked, they needed to solve it now or it would be a matter of time before Lucas found out, he wasn't stupid and it killed Maya that he found out in a simple way.

The three friends remained silent for a second, each one with a fixed expression, wondering how they would break the news. It was important, Maya felt chills run down her back as she imagined how Lucas would react, if Maya was him she would want it in a simple way but Lucas wanted this so badly she had to make it big, he owe him that.

"Maybe…" Farkle spoke after a while of not having resolve anything, Maya turned her head and listen closely to him. "…You do suck for this stuff." Farkle concluded for a second and Maya's eyes narrowed as she gave him a small punch on his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"I KNOW!" Riley then snapped, Farkle and Maya jumped a bit by the sudden scream of her best friend. "I know _exactly_ what to do." Riley said with confident as she smiled at them.

…

Maya's face burned red, she wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing, as far as she could tell this simply reassured her that she didn't knew anything about cooking or so.

" _Fuck…"_ Maya whispered to herself as she tried to follow the instructions that Riley had indicated. Now the oil burned her hand as she checked the salmon on the hot oven.

Although Maya was a messed at the moment, she thanked Riley and Farkle for helping her with this plan, knowing her best friend it would be perfect although it was a lotta' work. The first step was to get Lucas out of the house; thankfully Zay was in town at the moment and he helped her with the issue, apparently he said a very convincing reason on why he should go out of the apartment and long enough for the three friends to prepared everything.

Riley had everything sorted out, Maya would tell Lucas she was pregnant by doing him a lovely romantic dinner in their own apartment, cooked by herself which was very odd but the perfect way to show him how much she loved him. Farkle helped Maya decorate their apartment, putting on their balcony a small table, all the apartment was organized and clean, candles and roses everywhere and a bottle of wine, of course for Lucas only. Maya would cook a Salmon Wellington, which was elegant and perfect for the main plate, or her best friend said so, Maya knew this was fancy and delicious but she didn't know until what point she could cook it. Well it didn't matter anymore, Lucas would be home any moment now and Maya had not only to get dress but also hide the cupcake that had a little _baby_ sign stick to it, Riley told her this _had_ to be the dessert and Lucas would figure it out on his own. But since Maya was on a hurry, she decided she would put it in the box it came on the couch.

Riley and Farkle had left over an hour ago but asked her to call them as soon as Lucas knew. Both of them wished her good luck and gave her a sweet kiss, Maya even wondered if they were more excited for the baby and how to tell Lucas than she was.

Maya ran towards her bedroom and began to shimmy up the black long dress she had picked up for the evening, at least this would be the last time she would wear for a long time it since soon she wouldn't be able to do so. She then put on her high heels and run towards the bathroom to apply some mascara and lipstick, she needed this to be special and she would look definitely look nice, she wanted that Lucas remembered this night forever. After tomorrow, she would be officially a mother and Lucas a father, and now Maya couldn't even retain her happiness at the thought.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Maya knew this was it, this was the moment Lucas' life would change forever and Maya's too, she was nervous so nervous about it but she hoped it worked for the best, after all Farkle and Riley had helped her do everything, what could go wrong now?

"It's time baby." Maya muttered as she touched her belly and a wide smile appeared in her face. Then she walked towards the main room to open the door to her husband, Maya breathe deeply before she did.

"You won't imagine what Zay di-" Lucas stopped abruptly when he lift his head and saw Maya, his eyes lingered to her body, his mouth open.

"Huckleburry." Maya said lowly with a grin on her face thanks to his reaction, she hoped he would still be like this when she was all big and cranky.

"Maya, what." Lucas said slowly, his eyes burning as he watched her, he got closer to her as he intended to wrap an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful Shortstack" Lucas said dangerously low as a smirk drew on his face.

But Maya quickly took a hold of his hand and pulled him into the apartment as she guided him towards their balcony, she knew what would happened if she let him trapped her. "Come." Maya said as she bit her lower lip when she saw Lucas' glowing expression.

"Wow" Lucas gasped as he saw the balcony, Maya smiled bright up as she saw his reaction. "Maya what's all this, I mean it's…" Lucas said but the cut it, he was speechless.

"Just sit down and wait for me." Maya said as she guide Lucas towards his sit so she could go and check the salmon, it needed to cook for over 25 minutes and Maya knew more or less it was time to served it.

But it wasn't the same plan Lucas had. From one second to another Lucas took a hold of Maya's hand and pulled her to him, their bodies crashed and Maya felt dizzy. The way he was looking at her, she dazed him and Maya could feel how her heartbeat drummed in her ears. His body, he had this magnetism, he wasn't letting go and Maya wasn't planning to do so. Lucas lean down as he tangled a hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist, his lips crashed and Maya swore her whole body was on fire, she whimpered into the kiss as her hands began to play with his hair. Maya swore she was on heaven as Lucas tried to pull her closer to him, craving her like a man deprived and Maya wasn't different, she needed to feel him and the way he kissed her it was intoxicating.

Then Maya pushed out, the kiss had been _breathtaking_.

"I love you" Maya whispered as she opened her eyes and saw Lucas gaze, those sea-foam eyes she loved so much.

"I love you too." Lucas reply and gave her a swift peck on her nose, it was a magic moment and a perfect beginning to their evening, until Lucas smelled it. Lucas lifted her head, his nose moving and a concerned look on his face, his gaze directed to the kitchen. "Is something burning?"

What would be burning? Maya hadn't smell anything but that's when she realized it…

" _GODDAMN."_ Maya let out in a growl as she pushed away Lucas and rushed towards the kitchen, running as fast as she could and only to find out smoke coming out of the oven.

She had _screwed_ it up.

Maya quickly cursed under her breathe as she tried, with her own bare hands to open the oven, only to quickly realize it had been the worst idea as know her hands were burned and she was screaming of pain.

"Maya! Be careful!" Lucas scolded her as he took some gloves from the countertop and open the oven, a lot of smoke appeared and Maya only hoped the fire alarm didn't went off.

Lucas took out the silver tray where the two salmons were but now they seemed like two pieces of a black paste. Maya felt like crying, she knew this would end badly she sucked at this and now she had ruined the whole night. Lucas turned around, his glowering expression soften as he gazed at her wife, who had tears falling from her cheek and her hands lifted up, a little bit burned.

"Oh, Maya come here…" Lucas said softly as he kissed Maya on her forehead and then guided her towards the couch. Maya felt devastated but she was beyond grateful she had Lucas; no one would ever be so comprehensive about it. "I'll bring some Band-Aids and cream, please sit down." Lucas begged her as he walked towards the bathroom.

Maya sighed as she nodded, the burn in her hands wasn't stopping and it hurt beyond what she imagined, she was so done for the night and she hadn't even been able to tell Lucas about their baby, _at least I still have the cupcake,_ Maya thought as she sat down on the couch.

And then Maya felt it, she felt how she crashed the little box her the cupcake was in, she had smash the cupcake with her butt, she moved a bit and saw how she had crashed it. She had ruined, really ruined the last chance she had to give Lucas the news in a special way.

That's when Maya broke down.

Maya began to sob; it wasn't fair, how come when she tried to do something special for the guy that would die for her she screwed it up so badly? How come she couldn't do anything special or good? Oh god, what if their child asked her to bake some cookies for school? She would end up intoxicating them or burning the whole damn apartment! Maya felt her heart squeezing in her chest, she was so mad at herself; she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Hey, I found the perfect cream for-" Lucas said as he entered the room and saw Maya crying, crying so hard, she lifted her head and calm a bit but the tears were still coming out, Lucas had a haunted expression, like he had done something bad. "Oh Maya- I didn't meant to yell at you."

"It's not that!" Maya said between sobs, Lucas got closer to her and kneeled down next to her as he caressed her long legs, he was so worried about her.

"So what happened?" Lucas asked as he looked at her with concern.

"I'm just a mess! I can't do anything right, I burn things and I crashed them with my butt!" Maya yelled as she continued crying. "And today that I want to do something special for my husband, I end up burning half of this apartment! Riley and Farkle gave me the instructions for the whole night and still I can't do it right? Is there something wrong with me? How can you even be married to me!" Maya snapped as she looked at Lucas who was simply gazing at her, no particular expression on his face, only listening to her. "I am simply a…I'm a disaster, how on earth can I be a respectable _mother_ when this baby is born? I mea-" Maya stopped abruptly, she had just said it, she lifted her head and gazed at Lucas.

He had the most unreadable look on his face and Maya bit her lower lip, what she had done? Oh god.

"A _mother_?" Lucas asked slowly.

"Yes…"Maya answered, carefully, she didn't exactly knew if this was a good reaction but she needed to say it, he needed to know and now it was too late to back it up. "I'm pregnant, I found out this morning, we are going to be parents" Maya said as slowly as she could so Lucas could receive the information just fine. "And I kind of wanted to give you a nice surprise but I screwed it up, real bad."

Lucas stayed there for a few seconds, completely frozen, his gaze lost somewhere else, and it was like he had been put off. Maya looked at him, her hear began beating faster that she would ever imagine it would, she felt a shrive running down her back and waves of fear struck her body once again. He would be happy right? He wanted this, oh god, he wanted this right? They hadn't talk about it in months maybe he had changed his mind and Maya began to feel the need of bawling again, what on earth she would do if he didn't wanted this baby.

But suddenly Maya felt a strong grip on her arms that lifted her up from the couch, she felt dazed for a moment, then her body crashed to Lucas. He was holding her, hugging her so tightly and it had been so sudden that Maya hadn't even saw it coming. She then heard him crying and she smiled, she began to cry as well and hugged him back.

"Maya, we are going to be parents, I'm going to be a dad." Lucas said with such an exuberant tone that Maya couldn't believe it, he was happy. "Thank you, I am going to be a dad." Lucas repeated as he pushed Maya away from the hugged, his sea-foam green eyes so bright, his smile so wide that Maya was sure she hadn't seen him so happy in his life, not even the day they got married.

"We are going to be parents" Maya laughed, tears falling from her cheeks, she was so happy, she was beyond happy about this. Lucas hold her in a hug one more time and he twirl her in the hug, lifting her up, both laughing of happening as they were cheering on.

Lucas then put Maya back on the floor, he suddenly put a hand on her belly, he smiled didn't fade away one second. Maya felt her heartbeat rise up, she was happy, she was so incredible happy, although everything had failed she felt ecstatic, he was happy and he knew, they were going to be parents and there was nothing better in life.

"I love you so much." Lucas said to Maya, their gazes link and smiles wide.

"I love you too." Maya reply as she took a hold of Lucas' face and pulled him for a sweet kiss, between laughs and tears of happiness.


	2. Spotlight

**Hi guuuuys, thank you for your lovely reviews.**

 **Another chapter, god I'm missing so much stories! I'm sorry, I am about to update Your world, My world and The wake-up call. If you want to know where I am with each story and how I'm going to handle time then go check my porfile in the progress section.**

 **Also I wanted to know a bit more about you guys, why do you ship Lucaya? I, for example, ship Lucaya because of the chesmistry between them! I just can imagining being a good couple, not perfect, but good where they can learn from each other and grow. And basically because since I began reading FanFics I just died with everything, I love them!**

 **I do not own GMW but... yeah it's sad.**

* * *

 **Title: Spotlight**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: Fluff, friendship and even maybe humor (?)**

 **Summary: Lucas playes with Maya's hair while the group hangs out and everyone puts them on the spot.**

* * *

The clique 6, as they call themselves, would always get together after school to do their homework on Topanga's, somehow like a tradition they had since middle school. They enjoyed each other's company, even more now that they were finishing freshman year and would barely see each other on vacations since each one had their own things planned. Each one would do their respective homework or if they hadn't any they would simply sit there and talk with their friends, it was a tradition they wanted to keep for as long as they were together.

That day Maya had math homework, while Riley was in her computer finishing an article for the newspaper of the High School, Zay and Lucas had just arrived from Football practice, Smackle was finishing her chemistry homework and Farkle had just finished his. The friends were hanging out as usual on the coffee house, but that day Maya wasn't too please, to say the least. She had woken up late that day since the night before she had been finishing a painting for an exposition, she didn't ate her breakfast, she had been scowled by her Physics teacher who had been giving her a hard time all year and now she just wanted to finish her homework and try to relax with her friends. She had thought the homework wasn't too hard to do, until she reached exercise number seven and then Maya lost it.

"Ugh." Maya growled as she dropped the pencil and then she lay down against the chair where she had been sitting in, she closed her eyes for a second. Maya breathe deeply, she needed a moment at least before she continued, and she wanted to relax.

"You okay?" Lucas, who was beside her, asked her. He turned around and gazed at her curiously. She had been grumpy all day or at least more than usual, he made a frown, he hated to see Maya so tired.

"No, I'm not Huckleburry." Maya said with a mop, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Since they were in Middle School, Lucas had learned a lot about Maya's behavior; When Maya would act grumpy it was because of lack of sleep or lack of food and when she was really upset she would barely talk or do anything, she would try to push everyone away. So he inspected her and knew what was wrong right away, it wasn't hard, for some reason or another Lucas read Maya really easily and by that he also knew how to calm her down or at least help her a bit, so he decided to do it, without thinking too much really or noticing that their friends where right there.

You see, since Lucas used to seat behind Maya on class, from time to time he would play with her hair when she leaned against his desk. After receiving a few threats the first time he did it, Maya began to actually let him do it, she seemed someway relaxed by the touch and how he would pull it and make her tickle. Lucas liked to do it, not only because it prove that Maya had a soft part put also he enjoyed it, more than he would like to admit; the soft curly strands of her golden hair slipping on his fingers, seeing Maya giving away an off guard smile, her playful dancing eyes when she looked at him while he was doing it.

So it became a thing between both of them, they never really spoke about it since it would happened without putting much thought to it. When they hanged out alone to do any project, to see movies or to eat, Maya would lean down in Lucas shoulder on curl up next to him and he would play with her hair; thought it barely happened when they were with their friends and not any more in school since Maya sat down behind Smackle now.

Therefor Lucas just went for it, he twisted himself a bit so he was facing Maya and then he began pulling a few strands from the back of her head. Maya bristle by the sudden action, she stiffened a little bit even, but she knew his touch; so after a few seconds she gave in to the trace of his hand in her hair as she pulled her knees up in the chair and laid against Lucas shoulders who remained silent and let her do it.

And it shouldn't be any weird from their last moments… Until Riley and Farkle notice it.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Farkle whispered perplex by the scene as he sat down in his seat again with his smoothie back, Lucas turned his head but tried to move as little as he could, he didn't wanted to wake up Maya who was clearly falling asleep.

"I'm sitting here…" Lucas said as he caressed Maya's head, carefree about everything.

"No, I mean with Maya, what do you think you're doing?" Farkle asked softly once again, as he sat down next to him, his eyes glued to Maya who was breathing softly.

Lucas stayed still for a moment; he didn't understood what was the deal with Farkle being petrified about the moment, he did this all the time with Maya… well when they were alone for the most but it was really _that_ surprising?

"I'm playing with Maya's hair…" Lucas answered, sarcasm in his voice, his eyebrows went up.

"That's even obvious to me man." Zay intervene as he finished drinking from his smoothie and leaned against the back of his chair with his arms in the back of his head.

"I know, what you are doing!" Farkle said quavering, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "But _why_ and _how_ is my question."

"Because... Maya likes it and she's been stresse-" Lucas began saying softly but was immediately cut off by Farkle, who had crazy eyes as he called Riley.

"Riley!" Farkle began calling Riley, a bit softly at first, after all Riley was completely zooned out of the conversation because of the article. She didn't lift her head from her computer, when she heard Farkle's call.

"Riley, I think he really needs you." Isadora spoke as she touched Riley's shoulder softly, clearly worried by Farkle's look.

"What?" Riley finally answered but didn't lift her head, her eyes moving between lines and fingers dancing like crazy over the keyboard.

"Look at Maya" Farkle demanded with great stressed. Lucas didn't even know what was happening, he just stared at Riley, his fingers still dancing with Maya's hair, while Maya was taking a nap against his shoulder.

"Just give me a moment." Riley repeated, it was like she was bind by the hip to the computer.

"Riley, I mean it…" Farkle reassured Riley, who was still typing in a few more words in her article, her mouth moving along as she wrote and then suddenly she stopped and finally lifter her head.

"Now, what happened?" Riley asked honeyed with a small smile drew on her face as she settle her computer down at the table. But Farkle didn't answer anything, his eyes simply gave into the scene of Maya half asleep as Lucas played with her hair, Riley simply followed his gaze.

Lucas looked up at Riley but he continued to what he was doing, nonetheless Riley seemed more focus on Maya than on him. Her expression change as she took in the moment, her face turning bug eyed and brooding, her smile disappearing and being replace by a frown; All the friends looking at Riley with concerned.

"Peaches!" Riley screamed suddenly, making almost everyone at the coffee house a reason to turn around and Maya a reason to wake up.

Maya jumped from her sleep, clearly disoriented of what was happening, she yawned a bit and then rubbed her eyes with her hands before directing her eyes to her best friend who was looking choleric next to her.

"What happened?" Maya asked, her low voice as she yawned again and moved from the comfort of Lucas' body, she was clearly sleep deprived.

"How could you let _Lucas_ play with your hair? Or even touch it!" Riley demanded as she sat down with her arms closed as she glowered at Lucas.

Lucas didn't understood what the big deal was, he did it all the time, he frowned as he looked at both of his friend who where upset, not until he saw Maya turning around with a glowering expression he understood it was bad, Lucas swallowed hard.

"Did you play with my hair _here?_ " Maya said softly but dangerous at the same time, her face hostile as her voice was dangerously low and she made emphasis in each word, by the end of the sentence she raised a brow, her baby blue eyes on fire.

"What is going on…" Lucas answered softly, his lip quivering. _God what did I do,_ he thought for himself.

"Yeah, I would like to know that myself." Zay answered as he rearranged himself closer to the mess so he could hear well.

"Me too." Isadora exclaimed with excitement as she lean in, Maya just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Since we met Maya doesn't like-"Farkle began to explain to everyone but was interrupted by Riley.

" _Hates."_ Riley intervene as she glowered at Maya, Maya just pass a hand through her hair as she glowered at Lucas who seemed so innocent about it.

 _"_ Maya _hates_ …"Farkle reassured. "…That anyone touches her hair, to the point she could really beat you up if you do it. I experience it myself when I was in Second Grade and ended up with a broken arm."

Lucas and basically everyone turned around with their eyes wide open to see Maya's reaction that was just glowering at Farkle. Lucas indeed had no idea it was an issue, maybe the first time but he believed she was messing with him but apparently the threats were real.

"Okay, You were warned" Maya said as she pointed out to Farkle who shrugged. "And it's not a big deal!" Maya explained trying to tone down a bit the seriousness of the situation.

"I can't practice my braids with _anyone_ or I would end up with a bite in my hand." Riley cried as she glared at Maya.

"Riley!" Maya scolded back as she gulped, everyone gazed at the best friends dispute.

"But you don't seem upset and I do it all the time…"Lucas said clueless about what was happening, why Maya let him but no others? Maya closed her eyes thanks to her annoyance.

"All the time?" Riley gasped as she then sat down, or basically plumped on her chair, like she was devastated by it.

"So if Maya Penelope doesn't enjoy a physical contact between other people and her wild mane, why does she let Lucas do it?" Smackle then asked, everyone in the group turned to look at Smackle but then their gaze went directly to Maya.

Maya turned red, not lightly blush, _red_ and her eyes went wide-open, her heart began beating fast, _why now?_ Maya thought and cursed for herself as she felt the insisting gaze of everyone around her. Maya gave a side-glance at Lucas, she couldn't believe they got to that point where Lucas would find out her feelings because that; either way Lucas was looking at her intensely, those sea-foam eyes that made her heart skip a beat where right there.

But as soon as Maya was going to opened her mouth Zay interrupted.

"But I would be more interested in why Lucas does it? He is never that touchy with anyone." Zay then asked and Lucas felt his stomach dropping.

"Yeah…"Riley empathized with Zay.

Everyone stared at Lucas, who began to fidget with his hand, he had been thrown under a train and there wasn't a come back from that. Lucas began to chuckle a bit, as he touched the nape of his neck repeatedly, goose bumps appeared on his skin as he gazed at Maya few times, he had this nervous laugh that wouldn't go away. And he cursed under his breathe, because he knew it was too obvious now, everyone would know that he liked her and there was nothing to do about it.

"It's a funny story actually…"Lucas began saying and then he cleared his throat, Maya bit her lower lip."… Maya do you want to explain it?"

"What? No! You gave us away, _you_ explain it." Maya growled at Lucas as she straightened herself and glared at him.

Neither of them wanted to say what was obvious by now, neither of them wanted to say what they wanted and felt a long time ago, neither wanted to confess how by that little move on their game they were actually showing a sing of affection. Neither wanted to admit to not only the other but to their friends too, that they were in _love_ with each other. It had happened a long time ago, but they were afraid of what would come next, they were so afraid so they kept silence but their actions were showing how much they liked each other and how couple-like they were. Lucas and Maya stared at each other for a while, their gazes linked in a moment, both of them nervous but without saying anything, it was like they could talk without saying a word.

And then Smackle spoke, both Lucas and Maya turned around, drifting their gazes away and clearing their throats, they then focus on Smackle with the hope that she would change topics.

She didn't.

"From what I see here, my hypothesis which is probably correct is…" Smackle began to explain with a matter-of-fact tone, everyone turned around focus on the final conclusion of Smackle, who was usually right all the time. "They both feel attracted by each other."

Maya felt her stomach dropping and Lucas could've swear his heart stopped.

"I don't like-" Maya began to say with annoyance but her voice was covered by Lucas'.

"Maya and me? That could never-" Lucas said as he chuckled nervously and he gave a side-glance at Maya who was already looking at him but they were interrupted by Smackle.

"Who are you kidding?" Smackle said and both of them shut their mouth. "You…" Smackle said as she pointed at Lucas. "You are nice but not touchy, with anyone, I've seen you and you're just like this with Maya. This affection? I can see you enjoy it so either you're either pretty but dumb or pretty and really in love with her."

"Tell'em Smackle!" Farkle cheered as he laughed at the baffled expression on Lucas face and the blush he had on his face.

"And you…" Smackle then said with her gaze directed at Maya. "You are aggressive and I might have been scared of your physical and charisma strength, you don't get anyone near you except for us and yet you're still clearly protective of your hair. But you let him do whatever he wants because you are clearly in love with him and you enjoy how close he is."

"Yes." Riley agreed as she gazed with a smirk at Maya who had her mouth opened and was red like a tomato, she was even shaking but Riley couldn't quite tell if it was out of anger or fear.

"So you should just deal with it…"Smackle finished with a smile on her face as she sipped from her coffee.

Lucas and Maya then turned around to face each other, Lucas felt like his mouth went dry by how intense her baby blue eyes were sparkling and Maya felt her heart skipping a beat as she saw those sea-foam eyes dancing with hers. Lucas then saw a strand of a curly golden hair on Maya's face, he suddenly pulled the strand of Maya's hair into the back of her ear, Maya bristle with the touch and Lucas gulped because he didn't know if she would like it.

But then, both of them smiled.


	3. Drunk in love

**Hey Guys! So here's an update, I saw a prompt on Tumblr and I thought of Lucas and Maya right away! I'm thinking of doing one where Lucas is the one drunk and Maya has to help him. I hope you like it! Thank you for your Reviews, Follows and Favorites. If you have any request please put it on the Reviews or PM and I'm sure I will do it.**

 **Next I'm going to Update Senior Year and then finally The Wake-Up Call.**

 **I do not own GMW but I want to see the game changer like N O W. And always have hope for Lucaya really.**

* * *

 **Title: Drunk in love.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance and Comedy.**

 **Summary: Lucas has to take care of Maya, Riley's best friend, when she gets drunk in a college party and sent her back into her dormitory. Lucas and Maya don't really know each other since Lucas just befriended Riley.**

* * *

"Maya, please come on." Lucas groaned as he chased the girl with the black tight leather dress. "I promised Riley to take you to your dorm."

"Giddy up Huckleburry, you need to catch me first." Maya snorted as she began to run on the gardens, for being such a short person she seemed like she had long legs, she was indeed fast.

Lucas sighed as he trailed after the unique Maya Hart, but a slight smirk appeared on his face. Maybe this wasn't the night he was expecting but he was indeed having fun.

…

Lucas had just moved from Texas, he had been accepted to NYU and it was a great opportunity for him. Nonetheless it had been hard adjusting to the whole new environment that New York offer him and he usually found himself overwhelmed by all the things the city had, the noise and the somehow unfriendly New Yorkers.

But in the middle of all the chaos, he had met someone quite special that had made him feel a little bit easier and calmer in this new environment. Her name was Riley and she was at his class of literature; she was sweet and goofy, they had been paired up for a project and had adjusted very well to each other. They were similar in certain aspects and when Lucas got to know her, he believed that she was the first friend she ever had in New York. Lucas even thought that she might become something else for him, yet Riley didn't seem comfortable with his flirting.

And then Riley invited him to his first college party, assuring to him that she wanted him to meet someone special.

…

Lucas arrived at the frat house that Riley had indicated to him, he stood in front of it as he saw how people entered, some drunk people got out and the music sounded loudly on the street. He took a deep breath; he was somehow scared of what would come next, this was his first college party and he wanted to know whom Riley wanted him to meet.

And then someone poke his shoulder and he turned around.

It was Riley, she was wearing a purple sparkling dress with nice long sandals, she looked pretty but nonetheless Lucas' attention was dragged to a very particular individual accompanying her. Lucas had seen her before on campus, running through the grass or in the library, but the things that always caught his attention were: that dangerous look on those baby blue eyes and her hair like fire when she moved quickly, it was almost impossible to forget.

Her name was Maya Hart and everyone knew her at campus. She was known for being one of the best students at her career on Arts but she was also known for being the most reckless and popular girl on campus on their class. She had even dated an NYU student when she was only a freshman on High School, she was known by older students who had seen her at old parties and known for being the chaperone to her own class, inviting her closest friends to the best parties on campus and by extent getting to know older students and become _cool._

"Lucas, this is my best friend Maya Hart." Riley said with a sweet smile as she introduced her best friend to him.

Maya hadn't lifted her head from her phone and he felt kind of dumb for expecting so much for Maya to lift her head. But she finally did it, a half smile drew into her face as her gazed linked to his and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey." Lucas said as he cleared his throat after a few seconds, Maya smiled widened as she heard his voice.

"Hi Cowboy." Maya said as her eyes dripped fire and Lucas became somehow flustered, he wanted to say something, he wanted to talk so bad with her but she talked first. "I'm going to go in, I'll catch up with you later." She then said with a smirk as she entered the house with a loud scream that everyone inside answer back with another scream.

Lucas chuckled and Riley giggled as they trailed after the Blonde Beauty and entered the house that was filled by young adults drinking and dancing like crazy, it was a new environment but a party was a party and Lucas wanted to enjoy it and he was planning on doing so.

However things didn't went as plan, a part because with although Lucas thought he liked her, their flirting was somehow awkward and stroppy. Lucas tried to dance with her, yet she didn't seemed comfortable enough, then when he tried to lean in to kiss her she spilled her drink all over him, and yes when they talked things seemed to be okay and comfortable but when something else was going to happened he simply couldn't go through it.

But also because every time Lucas was glancing around the party he could see those wild baby blue eyes looking right back at him, that smirk with her red lips and blonde hair falling like a cascade of fire on her back, the simple image made him dizzy. Maya was on fire, dancing and having fun, maybe a little too much fun but still the sudden gazes between them made him lose concentration.

By 1:00 am Lucas was sat down in the middle of a couch with two couples in a seriously hot make out session whilst everyone else was dancing and having fun. He sighed as he covered his face with his hands, he had lost Riley for a while now, she said she was going to check if her friend was okay but it had been several minutes and she wasn't coming back. So Lucas stood up from the couch and began to made his way out, somehow disappointed about how the night had turned out, he began to shoulder his way through the mob in order to get out of the house but as he was about to get through the door he heard someone calling his name.

"Lucas!"

He turned around to find a quite anxious Riley waving weakly at him as she tried to pass through the people, Lucas waited for her to arrive.

"Hey, what happened?" Lucas asked Riley, who managed a weak smile as she hurriedly took her phone out.

"So my boyfriend is coming to town and I offer him my dorm without leaving the key where I promised I would, so he is outside without anywhere else to stay at 1:00 am." Riley managed to say, her eyes glue to her phone as she continue to text someone, Lucas suspected it was her boyfriend, who was saved in her phone as _Farkle._

Lucas thought it was a weird nickname.

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?" Lucas asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion by the concern of the brunette girl, she was clearly in distress.

"No, don't worry." Riley immediately brush off the idea, Riley lifted her head once again and stared at Lucas. "But I do need a favor to ask you."

"Yeah, sure." Lucas accepted without any trouble, Riley had been nice enough to invite him and let him know that she was going to leave plus she was a good friend, he would do any favor to her.

"So you remember Maya from earlier, right?" Riley asked and Lucas eyes widen, it was about Maya Hart.

"Yea- Yeah, sure." Lucas stuttered a bit as he touched the nape of neck.

Lucas didn't know why he was getting so nervous regarding Maya Hart, they had barely crossed any words with each other and gazed lingered a few times during the party, nothing more and nothing less.

"Well, she's my best friend and she usually knows how to keep her alcohol down, yet tonight it doesn't seem she could." Riley said as she eased around when she heard a loud scream coming from one of the rooms, it was clearly Maya's voice.

"Apparently…" Lucas agreed as he swallowed hard.

"Anyway, as a good best friend I just can't leave her alone in a party… with frat guys." Riley said slowly and Lucas knew exactly the favor that Riley would ask.

"I know where this is going." Lucas breathe out, he would do it, obviously, yet he felt scared that he should be escorting Maya Hart out of a party.

"Could you please take her to our dorm room since I can't, so I know she made it home okay?" Riley asked Lucas, her eyes sparkling, basically begging Lucas to help her.

Lucas was doubtful at first, he didn't really know Maya Hart, he knew gossips and what everybody else, except for a few group of people, knew. Yet he felt so intrigue and hypnotize by her, she was reckless and wild and yet to Lucas she seemed mysterious and delicate at the same time. But as Lucas' mind was rambling with the thoughts of maybe doing this or not, his eyes drifted beyond Riley as he saw the Blonde Beauty appearing in the middle of the dance floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow, laughing like there was no one watching and being who she was.

After that Lucas took his decision in a heartbeat.

"Sure Riley."

Riley squealed of happiness.

"Here are the keys to the dorm with the address." Riley said and then said goodbye, she kissed Lucas on his cheek and made her way out of the party.

Lucas stood up against the wall a few more minutes as he glanced at Maya who was dancing alone to the music, trying to find a way on how to get Maya Hart to her dorm when she was clearly loving the party.

"Okay, It's show time." Lucas said to himself as he marched towards the Blonde girl who was swinging her hips from side to side.

He got so near her that he thought maybe he came off as a pervert so he backed away a bit before she raised her head. Their gazes linked for a few seconds and then a smile was drawn on her face, she seemed exhausted by dancing.

"Hey there." Maya managed to say low.

"Hi, do you remember me from earlier?" Lucas said as he stood up in front of Maya yet his eyes drifted beyond Maya as he saw a couple of fraternity guys clearly studying Maya's behavior, Lucas knew what they wanted so he got a little bit closer to her.

"Sure you're theprettycowboy that Riley invited." Maya said, her words tumbling from her mouth in a rush.

She tried to give one-step towards Lucas but end up stumbling, Lucas could've sworn she was already in the floor when he managed to get a grip on her arms and waist and picked her up.

"Whoa, I got you." Lucas managed to say as he tugged Maya towards him so she could lean on him, yet she leaned her head against his chest and began to giggle.

"Oh god, you smell so good." Maya said as she took a grip of Lucas shirt and almost let a moan slipped her mouth, as she smelled him.

Lucas could feel her scent too, she smelled like vanilla with buzz, her scent was intoxicated and even more as he felt her breathe at his collarbones, almost leaving open-mouth kisses. But as the gentleman he was, he knew he had to restrain himself of the urge he had of kissing Maya. This was a drunken girl who needed the help and there was no way he was taking advantage of that.

"Okay…uhm Maya?" Lucas said as he strengthened the grip he had on Maya's waist so he could straightened her, he licked his lips nervously. "Riley told me to take you to your dorm, so we are going to go now, okay?"

Maya simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Lucas smile softly as he felt how she was humming. Lucas looked down to see Maya with a peaceful smile, he could've sworn she was about to sleep; she seemed so calm and soft now.

"Let's go Huckleburry." Maya said as she pushed Lucas apart, her face with a smirk as she took a hold of his hand and began to shoulder her way through the mob.

Maya drove Lucas out of the party, their hands intertwined together, people gazing at him curiously, maybe wondering why Maya was leaving so early and with _who?_ But he dismissed the curious glances as he tried to keep up with Maya who seemed to stabilize out of nowhere.

They exited the house and began to walk through the lonely sidewalk of the Washington Square Park as he tried to remember the route to Maya's dorm but also glancing how Maya was giggling by herself and giving a couple of twirls.

But she was getting a bit away from Lucas.

"Hey Maya!" Lucas shouted as he waved at her, Maya eased around and gazed at Lucas.

But when she turned around Lucas felt his heart skipped a beat, the light of the streets mixed with the darkness of the night made Maya look like a shadow, a ghost and Lucas felt dragged in by her. Her eyes sparkling with her mouth curved into a smile, then she sat down on the grass laughing, Lucas laughed as well and she began to take her high heels off and then lay on the grass.

"C-C-Come Raaanger Rick!" Maya slurred, as she gazed at the stars and Lucas felt the urge to run towards her.

Lucas marched towards Maya and stood there eyeing at her curiously but Maya was completely lost in the sky, it seemed like her eyes were glued to the stars, maybe craving being one of them.

"So, what's up with all the nicknames?" Lucas asked Maya, she gave him a side-glance as she sighed.

"You know, I like darkness and I like the night, I like to draw it." Maya said slowly, ignoring Lucas' question. "SitdownHuckleburry."

And Lucas obeyed Maya's orders as he lay down next to her, gazing at the stars with Maya, it was calm yet there was certain tension in the atmosphere.

"But?"

Maya snorted as she turned around and gazed at Lucas.

"How do you know there's a but?" Maya asked, but Lucas simply shrugged as he glanced at the stars, Maya gave him an odd look and then took a deep breath. " _But…"_ Lucas smiled. "My favorite time of the day is at 5:30, everything turns gold, I like to draw that."

Lucas then glanced at Maya, watching her carefully and examining her at every second. Her blonde hair splash and mixed with the grass, her eyes lit up as she watched the sky, she bit her lower lip, she seemed so relaxed with him and Lucas somehow felt the urge to remember each detail of that moment.

This wasn't the night he was expecting, laying in the grass of a park at 1:00 am with Maya Hart? Not in a million years that thought would've ever crossed his mind but his bubble of thoughts burst when Maya placed one of his hands over Lucas, and he froze.

"Maya…?" Lucas managed to let out as he felt his cheeks getting red.

"I've seen you on the campus, I could've never forget those sea-foam green eyes staring at me." Maya blurted out and Lucas felt uneasy, he thought that a girl like her would never see him. "Staring at me like…" Maya repeated slowly as she rolled to her side and glanced at Lucas.

Lucas remained stiffened; he didn't know what Maya was going to say.

Maya suddenly sat down, her hand still over his, even taking a grip on him and Lucas sat down trying to see what Maya wanted, maybe she wanted to puke or something?

"Hold my heels Huckleburry." Maya said seriously as she picked her heels from the grass and then threw them at Lucas as she stood up, giving Lucas a nice look up her tight skirt but Lucas quickly turned his face away, trying not to blush too much.

"Maya, what are you doing?"

But she didn't answer, instead she began to run fairly fast through the trees and Lucas felt panic, she was drunk and she was twirling around, if she ran any faster maybe she could trip and kill herself. So he immediately stood up and began to follow her, quickly trailing behind her shadow, trying to not lose her on a park at 1:00 am.

Lucas didn't really know how in the name of god he had fallen into this situation, really he wasn't planning on spending his night chasing the blonde beauty all over campus, carrying her high heels and hoping she wouldn't trip and hit herself.

"Maya, please come on." Lucas groaned as he chased the girl with the black tight leather dress with an opening on her back. "I promised Riley to take you to your dorm."

"Giddy up Huckleburry, you need to catch me first." Maya snorted as she began to run on the gardens, for being such a short person she seemed like she had long legs, she was indeed fast.

Lucas sighed as he trailed after the unique Maya Hart, but a slight smirk appeared on his face. Maybe this wasn't the night he was expecting but he was indeed having fun.

"Maya come on, you're drunk." Lucas shouted.

"I'm not anymore Hee Haw, I just want to have some fun with you." Maya replied as she giggled and Lucas rolled his eyes.

Maya ran faster and Lucas began to follow her at the same rhythm, he could still hear her giggles that echoed on the park and chuckled too. The two shadows moving on the park, chasing each other, screaming a few times out of fun until they reached the central fountain and Maya finally stopped.

"You know what? I've always seen kids here playing with the water." Maya stated, she said a bit too loudly as she was talking to an audience, Lucas just behind her watching her carefully, approaching slowly.

"Yeah, they come here a lot, I've seen them too." Lucas said as he stood next to Maya at the edge of the fountain, the water sparkling just in front of them.

Both stood there, in front of the fountain, not making any move like if they were trying to safe how peaceful everything was at 2:00 am on this park.

But then Maya spoke.

"You know something I've always wanted to do?" Maya whispered, a bit of mischievousness on her voice.

"What?" Lucas said, not even turning around to see Maya since he was to focus on the way the water was dancing just in front of them.

But suddenly Lucas felt a small pair of hands on his back but with a tremendous amount of strength, enough to make him lose balance and it lasted a second as Lucas felt how his whole body was falling down. Lucas closed his eyes and then he felt his right side of his body crashing with the cold water of the fountain and then the floor, he groaned as the water slipped all over his body and he cursed under his breath, he was livid and soaked in water. As Lucas raised his head, he saw a giggling Maya Hart, her hands on her belly as she began to laugh louder and louder as each second pass. She bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkling with adrenaline and Lucas felt like his rage was already cooling down by the picture he was taking.

"Are you mad?" Maya said as she kneeled down slowly, near Lucas.

"Not at all." Lucas spoke dangerously low. "Could you help me stand up?" Lucas said as he groaned a bit, like he was hurt.

Maya simply nodded and gave Lucas a hand.

Maybe it was because she was drunk that she didn't doubted Lucas for a second, but as soon as he took a hold of her hand, he pulled her over and then fall on the fountain with a gasp. Both remained silence for a second, Maya with a deadpan expression and Lucas in total fear that he had screw things majorly and then Maya glowered at him, he swallowed hard.

"You…" Maya said as her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Lucas honestly thought that Maya was about to kill him but then she simply splashed water all over him, Lucas chuckled as he wiped the water off his face and Maya began to laugh as well.

"You honestly believed I wasn't going to throw you in with me?" Lucas chuckled and then Maya began to laugh too, she started to run around the fountain, water sprinkling on her while she twirled.

It was honestly a spectacle for Lucas.

Soon enough, it became a water fight; they were running completely soaked in water on the fountain, laughing like children and throwing water to the other. Jumping, twirling and chasing the other; Lucas honestly felt like a six year old, it was like he was a child but the most important thing was seeing Maya in that state. The game proceeded with Lucas holding Maya from behind as he tried to catch her finally, Maya jumping into Lucas' back for a piggy back ride and Maya trying to get away from Lucas grip making Lucas fall deeper on the fountain. They didn't know how much time they lasted playing around the fountain, laughing so much their stomachs hurt as they were left completely exhausted by the end of the little game and sat on the edge of the fountain once again, contemplating the night but this time closer than before. Their shoulders brushing each other and a few flirty glances between them, but not only physically but also emotionally, it was like they got to know each other but there was a special connection.

Lucas even thought for a second that the alcohol was finally leaving Maya's system.

Then Maya suddenly spoke.

"During summer, their parents take them here to play with the water. They just laugh, have an ice cream and have a good family time." Maya said, a tear slipped from her eyes and fall on her cheek. "It's beautiful."

Lucas felt his heart squeeze as he saw Maya crying, this was usual, the mood swings in drunken people but this wasn't anything and not just for the alcohol. Maya seemed the type of person to get really honest when she was fairly intoxicated and Lucas felt bad for her feeling like this.

So suddenly, without thinking too much, Lucas took a firm grip on Maya's waist as he pressed his body against her, trailing her waist with his hand, touching the tight leather dress. Still his sea-foam green eyes completely focused on Maya's porcelain face, her face looking up at Lucas, a bit surprised by Lucas action and then he took her face with one hand and wiped her tears.

Maya smiled.

And after that Lucas lost his composure, his promised not to pass or say anything tonight.

"You are beautiful." Lucas blurted out and Maya gawked at him, completely zone out too.

They stared at each other for while until Maya looked at Luca's lips, he proceeded to do the same thing. Then she took a firm grip of Lucas' shirt and pulled him in, their faces inches apart from the other, he knew where this was going and he didn't want it to stop it and he wasn't stopping it any time soon. They were breathing the same air, their eyes so completely deep into the other, Lucas' hands felt like fire as he touched Maya's body, and then Lucas gave up on his self control as he pulled her face in and leaned down, their lips clash. Lucas simply gave in, it was just too intoxicating for him, her tongue invaded her mouth and he knew he was beyond gone; Her lips tasted like tequila and vanilla, she whimpered against his mouth, trying to pull him closer to her and Lucas did the same, kissing the other urgently.

Then they pulled away and both of them smiled.

"Let's go." Lucas then said as he dropped one step and gave Maya his back.

Maya then jumped on him and then Lucas began to walk towards the dorm, finally going to their destination.

"Thank you Lucas." Maya whispered to his ear and Lucas smiled.

They walked the streets of the park, smiling and laughing about their night and how they ended up like that.

…

"Lucas!" Riley hissed as she opened the door of her dormitory, to find a very wet Lucas and Maya. "It's 3:30 am, where were you?"

Lucas and Maya gazed at the other, a look of complicity in each other's faces as they snorted out. Lucas clearly didn't know how to explain Riley how they ended up soaked in water and finally arriving to the dorm, two hours later than what Riley had asked.

"We took a little detour Riles." Maya giggled as she leaned against Lucas and their hands intertwined, smiling completely happy of what happened.

Lucas felt happy as he looked down at the Blonde Beauty that was leaning against him, it was clear not the night he had plan…

It had been much better than that.


	4. Just hold me

**Hey lovely people. Here's another updateee! I really hope you like it! I want you to maybe send me more prompts to write so I can have ideas of what would you like to read and also if I haven't update any of my stories I don't have anything plan so please send me what story would you like me to update!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW and I really want GMW to be pick up by netflix, let's send good vibes so the show we all love can continue.**

* * *

 **Title:** Just hold me.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Drama, fluff and romance.

 **Summary:** Maya and Lucas are sitting on Lucas' couch for their horror movie night tradition. Maya's dating Josh at the moment. While Lucas and Maya are watching the movie, Maya isn't really paying attention to the movie, she has been texting all the time. Suddenly she burst into tears and Lucas comforts her.

* * *

Lucas took out the popcorn from the microwave as he heard Maya singing to herself on his living room as she picked the movie for that night, he smiled to himself. It was her turn to pick the movie since he had picked American Psycho last week, Maya had loved it and had promise to bring her ultimate favorite horror movie classic and was totally sure that Lucas would love it.

Lucas then poured the popcorn on the bowl and walked towards Maya; he glanced at the TV and watched that she was on Netflix, he read: "The Shinning".

Maya and Lucas had this kind of, somehow, tradition since their sophomore year on High School. Both of them loved horror movies, yet no one else from the gang liked them and always tried to avoid them when they invited them to watch one. Therefor they began to see the other as their horror movie buddy and it had honestly been great. They would see a horror movie every first and third Thursday night of the month, Maya would pick the movie the first Thursday and Lucas would pick the movie for the third Thursday. Sometimes they would go to her house when Maya's mom wasn't there or to Lucas' house when his mom wasn't home too.

They liked to see the movies totally alone, not for something deprave but because they didn't like someone interrupting them while they were watching. Moreover Maya was fairly loud enough when she was watching the horror movie, she would scream or would always remark some stupid action the protagonist would do by yelling at the screen. Lucas enjoyed discussing with her what would happened next and it would go the same way when she picked the movie and he would have to guess what stupid thing the character would do next.

"I have heard about it, I have been meaning to watch it for a long time but I never got the chance." Lucas explained grabbing some popcorn and eating it, his eyes on the screen thinking Maya was going to answer with some feisty comment.

But she didn't.

Lucas glanced at Maya and she was completely zone out of whatever he was talking, instead she was looking carefully at her phone. Her baby blue eyes moving fast, she was reading something, forehead puckered and her jaw clenched. It was a typical bad mood Maya. After her baby blue eyes stop reading whatever text she got, she began typing at an incredible speed what Lucas believed it was a response to that message, but the typing wasn't actually too nice either. She was way too focus on it and her thumbs were tapping hard on her cellphone, for the way her fingers moving that quickly on her phone Lucas believed it had to be Josh.

Maya had been dating Josh for a while now and Lucas didn't like it a bit. Since the triangle at the end of middle school, that ended up with Lucas and Riley dating for a while and then calling it quits after six months, Josh had kept giving Maya false hopes of being together one day and then it happened at the end of their sophomore year when Josh asked Maya out. Maya was delighted when Josh finally asked her out, she had been over the moon with the 'long game' thing but Lucas' wasn't exactly pleased since he was in love with Maya.

Lucas hated himself for not asking Maya out before Josh, it had honestly been such a stupid move. Lucas and Riley had realized that they weren't meant to be together, they knew they weren't comfortable with the other and soon Riley realized that Lucas was no way over Maya. He had been keeping his feelings aside since Maya had tell him that she didn't liked him that way, making him choose Riley over her. Moreover he thought that Riley needed a bit of time before he could make anything regarding his feelings for Maya. He really believed he had messed it up before and he didn't wanted to hurt two of his favorites persons in the world. But as soon as Riley and Farkle began dating on the spring of their sophomore year, Lucas thought his chance was coming soon. But his hopes were clearly ruined when one lunch Maya announced that Josh had asked her out on a date and after that there was nothing he could do about it.

And now he had to stand this, watching her texting and having a relationship with Josh when he loved her.

"Earth to Maya…" Lucas muttered irritated as he glanced at her and threw her popcorn.

Maya snapped as she felt the popcorn hitting her face, she glared at Lucas who's smirk fade away as soon as he saw how upset Maya really was.

"Not in the mood Huckleburry, I mean it." Maya replied as she shrugged and pulled her legs up to the couch as she kept texting.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he hated when Maya was fighting with Josh. It had been almost five months since they began dating but lately they had been fighting almost daily and Lucas could see how it affected Maya.

It wasn't that Maya was a ray of sunshine like Riley, but Lucas could see the sparkle in her eyes turning off, he could see her puffy eyes accompanied with bags under her eyes after a night of fighting with Josh, he could see how it drained her emotionally. She wouldn't be joking to get on his nerves, she wouldn't talk or even paint; She would act like a zombie, she would only walk, stare at the ground and check her phone every 30 seconds or so. Everyone in the clique knew it, but like Maya they really thought it could get better and that it should be, Maya had been waiting to be in a relationship with Josh since forever and now she wouldn't throw it to the trash for a few fights. Everyone except Lucas who was the only one who thought it was affecting Maya in a bad way and that she shouldn't be in a relationship like that.

Yet he could do little to convince Maya to break up with Josh therefor he just had to stand it.

"Come on, let's watch the movie so you can get off your mood." Lucas said as he grabbed Maya's feet that were just by him and he gave her a sweet smile.

"Fineee Ranger Rick." Maya reply with another smile as she leaned forward to get the tv control from the coffee table.

But there was something wrong about it, something fake that Lucas felt and as he stared at her slowly he could see how restless she was, holding onto her phone like her life depended on it.

However he couldn't do anything about it, if he said something about Josh and how he was no good for her then she would get even more mad and there was no way Lucas was going to ruin even more their night.

"So, you think I'm going to love it?" Lucas said with a smirk as the movie began.

Maya gave a little jump as she locked her phone a bit disappointed but she turned around with a smirk into her face, she breathe deeply and gazed at Lucas.

"I _know_ for a fact that you're going to love it." Maya reply as turned around quickly and took some popcorn out of the bowl that Lucas was holding.

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Come here Shortstack." Lucas chuckled as he grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Make me Cowboy." Maya laughed as she pulled Lucas to her side.

Maya usually did this, she would refuse to sit too close to Lucas during the movies but always at the end of the night she would be cuddling up against him while they watched the movie and ate the popcorn.

Lucas struggled a bit, not because Maya was too strong but because he needed to hold the bowl of popcorn too and Maya wasn't planning on making it any easier for him. But then she went willingly like most of those nights. Maya cuddle up against him, his head against his chest and her legs laid down on the couch while Lucas placed a hand on her hip, carefully making circles on her skin.

"I like this." Maya whispered as the characters in the movie began to talk, Lucas looked down at her with surprise, yet she was watching the screen carefully, it seemed like she hadn't put much thought into it.

"I like this too Pancakes."

Everything went along peacefully, it had been about 30 minutes into the movie and now the kid entered to the room 237. Maya had been checking her phone from time to time but she was more focused on the movie and to discuss it with Lucas.

"That is the freaking haunted room, why would you go there?" Lucas shriek as he ran his hand through his hair that ended up on the nape of his neck. "And even more if a tennis ball came out of nowhere!"

Maya laughed hard as he watched him go hysterical.

"I know, right?"

"I bet you that the axe murderer twins are going to kill him." Lucas said as he exhaled carefully, his eyes didn't leave the screen for a second.

"Care to make a bet?" Maya asked playfully.

"Is like, how stupid he could be? Can't the finger (what was it's name?) talk him out of going there?" Lucas reply once more.

"Because is a kid in a horror movie and the name of the finger is Tony." Maya giggled as she sat down on the couch, she was clearly enjoying his state of desperation. "Aren't you loving this movie?" Maya smiled as she bit her lip.

Lucas peeved expression changed as soon as he heard Maya's voice slipping from her smile, he knew the way it sounded so well. He turned around and gazed at her, their eyes linked as they smiled. Maya seemed anxious; he could see how her breathing increased and he knew because his heartbeat rose too. There was a tension in the environment that lingered into the air as they breathe and gazed at the other quietly; this had happened more than any of them liked to admit, those moments when they wanted to say everything they felt.

And Lucas wanted to say so badly what he felt for her.

"I really love-" Lucas managed to say before they were interrupted.

Suddenly Maya's phone rang and it popped whatever moment they were having. Maya jumped scared and turned around quickly to answer the text that had arrived on her phone whilst the main character screamed in the movie, so loud that it made Lucas jumped and turned around.

 _Shit,_ Lucas thought as he watched Maya texting again furiously, her brows bumped together in a scowl while her body stiffened at the remark and the muscles in her face tightened.

"You okay?" Lucas asked Maya, but he knew she wasn't.

Maya face tightened even more, her lips turned into a line and her eyes dripped annoyance.

"I'm perfect Ranger rick, why wouldn't I be?" Maya said lowly as she turned around and replied to Lucas.

She was in the mood, again but he didn't wanted to keep quiet again and so after a few seconds of thinking while he moved his leg uncontrollably since he was anxious.

"Maya I know you aren't okay."

"Well, Thank God it's none of your business." Maya grumbled as she glared at Lucas for a second and then continued to type something.

"Maya, he is an asshole." Lucas blurted out as he placed his fist in the sofa; Maya remained still for a second and then she turned around slowly, glaring at Lucas.

"What? Who? Why would you say that?"

"You know I'm talking about Josh, Maya." Lucas said as he looked at Maya seriously. "I know you are fighting with him, I can see how you change every time you have a discussion with him. It's like his draining you, you don't seem like yourself."

"Oh wow, ok so now you want to act like my therapist Huckleburry?" Maya replied sarcastically.

"I'm not trying to be your therapist, Maya." Lucas replied exasperated. "I want you to be happy and I know you aren't with him." Lucas finally said with his eyes linked to Maya.

And Maya's expression turned dark.

"Who do you think you are to say what or who makes me happy?" Maya growled at Lucas.

"I am the person who wants to see you happy Maya."

"Well, I have my _boyfriend_ to watch that and myself. Couples have fights, you know?" Maya said, as she hold onto her phone harder. "Oh, you wouldn't know because the only relationships you had you've given up too easily."

Maya said harshly and Lucas hands turned into a fist, she was going too far.

"You left me for Riley and then you left Riley, without even trying to make things better! How can you even _try_ to give an advice on this!?" Maya snarled. "I'm trying to fix my relationship with my boyfriend whom I love. I don't need advice from you who gave up on _me_ so easily."

The only sound in the room was the movie, which was barely getting into the climax. Other than that there were the breathings of both Lucas and Maya after their agitated discussion. Lucas was hurt and mad, Maya even more and it seemed like they had reached that point where Lucas couldn't honestly do anything to change Maya's mind.

So instead he decided to shut his mouth, what difference it would make? Maya still resented him because he had let her change his mind and now she was in love with Josh and in a relationship, there was no way he could change that. And so Lucas gave up, he could see Maya typing on her phone and not even paying attention to him or the movie, nor Lucas should care anymore. Lucas continued to watch the movie in the other side of the couch, as far as way as he could from Maya. He turned around from time to time to see Maya, rising her head from time to time but the great majority of the time she would be typing and reading the messages. He was completely baffled, he couldn't believe she would still let herself get into those situations and Lucas had honestly thought that Maya would allow someone to make her feel like she was feeling at the moment. Lucas thought Maya had began to value herself more since High School began but it seemed like something didn't work out, especially with Josh.

Time passed, without a word between them, only breaths and the occasionally sound of Maya's phone and the typing to answer Josh' texts.

Soon the movie ended.

Lucas liked it but he knew there was no way he would talk about it with Maya, he turned around and gazed at her, Lucas hadn't seen Maya for at least 15 minutes because he was really into the movie and he had convinced himself that it wasn't any of his business.

But suddenly he saw it.

Maya was curled into a ball, staring at the emptiness, she was completely slouched in the sofa and her face was screwed up, short breaths leaving her mouth. Lucas knew she wasn't okay, she wasn't definitely okay and it wasn't a mood anymore, she seemed _broken._

"Maya?"

Those were the only words Lucas managed to say before Maya burst into tears. She hided her face between her arms as she cried inconsolable and Lucas didn't think twice before pulling her into his arms. Maya laid against his chest as he hold her tight, maybe she didn't need to talk so Lucas would only hug her this time. Lucas caressed her long blonde her that was falling like a cascade on her shoulders and in front of her face as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"He- He cheated on-on me." Maya's words slurred out of her mouth, almost intangibles as she raised her head a bit and placed one hand on Lucas' strong chest. "Last week at a party with someone from NYU."

"What?" Lucas growled against his teeth, he couldn't believe that Josh would do something like that to Maya who had been nothing but completely in love with him since forever.

"That's why he had been acting so weird, he has been seeing her since that night and he said that he simply didn't loved me anymore. " Maya sobbed.

Lucas breathed deeply because he knew he was loosing his grip.

"Who would break up and say such horrible things by text?" Maya cried harder. "And the worst part was that he said that he wanted what she could offer to him and _that I wasn't good enough for him_."

In that second Lucas could have sworn that his blood was boiling and as soon as he heard Maya, his heart squeezed in his chest. He couldn't even picture how someone could prefer anyone to her; his Shortstack of Pancakes was everything for him.

"He is a-"

Maya didn't even get to hear the words that came out of Lucas' mouth because he had already pulled her aside and stood up to grab his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked Lucas concerned as she wiped out some tears with her sweater.

"I'm going to see that asshole and let him know that he can't say that to you without any consequences." Lucas snarled as he put on his jacket and tried to grab his car keys that were in a table against the wall.

But suddenly he felt a small force, pulling him away from the table where his keys were. He turned around to see Maya pulling him as hard as she could, trying to stop him of doing whatever he was planning to do.

"Maya…" Lucas said as he walked towards Maya and took a hold of her waist because she almost felt at the sudden lost of resistance from him.

"Lucas, don't." Maya breathe out. "Please don't do anything."

"But Maya he can't say that to you and he needs to respect you." Lucas said honestly as he caressed Maya's cheek carefully, gazing right into her eyes.

"The only thing I need is for you to hold me in this moment Lucas, please." Maya said, almost out of breathe as she pulled Lucas a bit closer to her.

They were almost breathing the same air and it gave Lucas a chill down his back. So he felt frozen in time and he simply nodded in agreement, he let Maya take off his jacket and guide him to the sofa again, he sat down and Maya laid down almost over him.

"Wrap your arms around my waist." Maya whispered as some tears fell into Lucas' neck since Maya's head was on the crook of his neck.

He felt his skin on fire, how they were so close in that moment and how Maya felt so comfortable. He didn't know why or maybe he did but he didn't wanted to get his hope's up anymore but he simply knew that Maya wouldn't do this with a lot of people, and he knew this was special. He felt how tight she was clinging into him, he could feel her hot breathe on his neck and her legs laying down on his lap. They were only there, holding each other, the screen of the TV was black and Maya had turned off the lights.

Once again the only sound were their calm breathings.

"Maya, can I say something to you?" Lucas whispered.

Maya nodded.

"I think Josh it's an idiot for taking you for granted." Lucas said firmly and he felt how Maya smiled a bit. "You are the most beautiful person inside and out that I've ever known and I would never let you go, I would always appreciate you and most importantly I will always love you."

And Maya froze and soon Lucas realized he had finally said it, he had finally confessed his feelings and he didn't even care anymore. She knew now and that was the only thing that matter, she knew he loved her and no one could change that. The only problem now, was figuring out what Maya would say.

Maya stay in shocked for a few seconds, but suddenly she grabbed Lucas face with her hands very slowly and soft, she caressed his cheeks as their gazes were linked. Her baby blue eyes watching his sea-foam green eyes with a sparkle that Lucas had seen before when she looked at him but always tried to forget it because it seemed like something more. In that moment Maya leaned forward and close the small distance between them with a kiss, their lips locked into a sweet yet passionate kiss and Lucas was sure that he was gone, Maya stole his breathe and his heart beat was rising.

Soon she pulled apart and gazed once again at Lucas with a smile.

"I love you too Huckleburry."


	5. What the hell happened last night?

**Hey lovely people, here's another update and I hope you like it! If you have any prompts or anything please write them down and I can do it! I would love to hear what you want to read.**

 **This chapter was way longer than I expected it and I had to re-write it like three times because I didn't like what I did, I don't really know how I feel about this one.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

 **Title: What the hell happened last night?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance and Comedy and Hangover stuff.**

 **Summary: Lucas and Maya wake up with a massive hangover, they know something happened but they don't remember anything.**

* * *

Maya blinked repeatedly as she tried to locate herself, the light of the morning warming her body, her hair spread on her pillow as she watched her bedroom quietly. It could have been a really good Saturday morning; she really knew it could've been if it wasn't for the throbbing headache she had.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips whilst she covered her face with her hands, and then released a grunt.

 _How the hell did she arrive home last night?_

…

 _Missy was having one of her famous parties she always threw when her parents where out of town, which was basically every month. Her parties were legendary since the beginning of High School for the amount of alcohol ingested, the best-drunk stories and for being the place where random hookups would always happened. That's why Maya had been really into the job of making Josh go with this party with her, but her plan hadn't been exactly working._

 _Maya stumbled across Missy's colossal living room, she breathe deeply while dragging a hand through her hair, she closed her eyes for a second and then she continued to make her way to the kitchen- everything was so fucking blurry. But Maya really needed to get into that kitchen if she was planning on hooking up with Josh, once in for all._

 _The living room was dark, party lights made their way every two seconds and Maya could see the real party that was going on: teenagers grinning against the other with the loud music, on the different couches multiple couples getting it going-like really they should get a room-, other couple climbing the stairs of Missy's gigantic penthouse in the look for rooms, some others passed out on the floor and many others playing games and drinking even more._

 _But when she arrived to the kitchen she didn't found Josh and she was sure that he told her that he would be on the kitchen. Maya sighed deeply as she kneeled down for a second trying to get some air, she didn't even care if people where seeing up her silver short skirt she decided to wear that night, she rubbed her legs while she reclined herself against a wall._

 _In retrospective she knew she shouldn't have been drinking that much vodka, but in her defense she had been nervous as fuck about going to this party._

 _…_

Maya tried to remember, she really did, but she had no clue how she got to her house that night- even more concerning, she really had no idea what had happened last night. Her memory was all foggy and she wasn't even sure that she had stayed pass 12:00 am since she was already trashed by then. She was sore, the headache almost didn't even let her think and she was all sweaty. But this wasn't the first time Maya had been this drunk, she talked herself into thinking that Riley had found her and that she had took care of her, at least that was what Maya hoped it happened.

Maya turned around on her bed and gazed at her clock- it was 11:00 am.

"Fuck, I'm going to be late." Maya cursed under her breathe as she hopped out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

Zay had organized a brunch for Smackle's birthday and it would be held on the Matthews' rooftop. Maya _couldn't_ be late since she was one of the hostess; Riley and Maya had been helping Zay arrange everything regarding that day. They had been planning this for over a month, Zay had been so invested on this event that Maya was kind of surprise about it all but then again; Zay was completely in love with Smackle and he would do anything for her.

Maya heard her phone ringing before she got into the shower but she had no time to see whom it was, she needed to get there before 11:30 am and help Riley with the last details before everyone arrived. Maya entered the shower quickly and began to wash herself but as she did, she couldn't help to notice some bruises on her hips and thighs. She tried not to put too much attention to them, Maya was sure she must have fell down at some point at the party, maybe on her way home while Riley was carrying her and that's why she was that sore she thought, who knew.

…

 _Maya stood up from her break and she began to slowly watch what was happening at the kitchen: she saw a Yogy, Dave and a group of people playing 'suck and blow'_ _on the table, her eyes then traveled to Sarah, Darby and some others that were taking shots like there was no tomorrow- she might get into the game later-, she then smirked as she saw Zay and Smackle getting it going against the counter top of the kitchen, yet the smirk dissipated when her eyes moved a little further and saw Lucas cornered in with some cheerleader that had been drooling over him since forever. Maya usually liked to get on Lucas' nerves about all the girls wanting to be with him, since he was so reserved about girls it was kind of funny, but this was no fun to Maya when he actually hooked up with one of his fans._

 _Since the whole triangle thing with Riley and Lucas at the beginning of High School, that finally ended up with Lucas and Riley breaking up and then Riley getting together with Farkle, Maya had assured that she didn't have feelings over Lucas. They had left things like that after the Ski Lodge where Maya had convinced herself that she was only in love with Josh and not Lucas, and it had been working out since they continued to be friends and even got closer than before._

 _And Maya really told herself they were just friends and that the warm fuzzy feeling that appeared every time she saw him or spend time with him was just something normal._

 _She knew it wasn't- but she knew he didn't like her and she was still dreaming on about Josh so she guessed it was for the better._

 _…_

Maya tried to put on her high heels quickly as she tried to zip up the dress she had chosen to wear for the brunch- But she was a total mess, she couldn't even open her eyes too much because the light was annoying her, the headache hadn't stop and her room was a complete chaos, she didn't remember leaving things that messy the night before but she honestly had no time to fix things up.

She needed to take an Advil, urgently.

"Fuck." Maya whispered once again when she tried to walk with her high heels but the soreness simply got worst as she walked towards her bathroom.

Maya took her make up bag from her bathroom and threw it into her purse that was on her desk, she did the same with some sun glasses that she found on the desk, she then ran to her bed and discarded her high heels, replacing them with some platform sneakers that at least looked decent with the dress; although she honestly couldn't care less about it.

Maya then heard her phone ringing once again but she didn't had the time to deal with anything right now that she was looking for her keys. Thankfully Katy and Shawn had left town to make an article on Brazil and they would arrive tomorrow night for Maya's luck. Therefor Maya didn't had to explain her mother why she was so hammered down and she didn't had to clean her room at the moment but she really needed her keys.

But she couldn't find her keys where they were supposed to be.

"Where are my keys?" Maya yelled, something she regretted at the exact moment because it made her see white lights thanks to the headache.

Maya then began to look on the floor, maybe they had fallen down and where under some item of clothing she had threw on the floor last night as she decided what to wear. So she kneeled down and began to look, and so she threw on her bed some discarded dresses she had tried on last night, shirts, leggings, skirts but then she found another shirt that was way too big for her to use, it was dark red and under it, Maya found her keys.

It was odd, she didn't remember a red over large shirt in her closet when she was getting ready to go to Missy's' bash. Nonetheless she tried not thinking too much about it as she grabbed her keys.

…

 _Maybe she was too drunk to really think it through, she really didn't care to think what she was about to do and there was no one really stopping her from embarrassing herself in front of Lucas but she couldn't let Lucas hookup with that cheerleader, she simply couldn't brace the thought of it._

 _"_ _Hey hey hey there love birds!" Maya yelled with a large smile painted on her face as she carried three red solo cups with her hands as she walked towards Lucas and his cheerleader._

 _Both of them turned around the moment that Maya yelled at them- Lucas smiled back at her and the cheerleader, well, she wasn't really happy of seeing Maya there._

 _"_ _WoahShortstack" Lucas slurred, he was a bit blush and Maya was sure it was because of the alcohol in his system. "Haven't you been drinking too much?" Lucas said trying to sound as sober as possible._

 _Maya loved his sea-foam green eyes and she was sure she was gone the way he was looking at her, a confident smirk on his face as he stumble a bit to get balance._

 _"_ _What's wrong with your voice Huckleburry?" Maya laughed a bit too loud as she took a sip of the beer she had just poured on the cups. "Oh hey, Amanda you want some?" Maya said as she grabbed Lucas' strong arm for support, she clung onto him._

 _"_ _My name is Andrea." The cheerleader stated as she took the cup that Maya had offered, apparently she wasn't that drunk, there was a bit of annoyance in her voice._

 _Maya gave her a sweet smile- a fake sweet smile._

 _"_ _Sorry." She giggled and then her gaze went back to her Huckleburry. "So, you want in on the game? It's Triman." Maya said as she pointed out to the group of the class that was playing._

 _Maya watched Lucas carefully, he had this red tight shirt that frame his muscles just perfectly, she bit her lower lip and he had this hooded gaze over Maya that she had seem before time to time but she really didn't know what it meant. Maya arranged her bomber jacket that was falling from her shoulder showing a little too much skin with that tight blouse that she had decided to wear._

 _"_ _We are a bit-" Andrea began to speak but then Lucas quickly cut her off._

 _"_ _I amdefinitelyin" Lucas slurred once again as he took a hold of Maya's hand and both of them stumbled through the kitchen while they laughed._

 _…_

Maya struggled as she ran downstairs at the first floor of her house; she needed to drink some coffee before she left. Her hangover was killing her; she sure needed a coffee and lots of water if she was planning to survive that day to help with the brunch. Maya threw her purse on the sofa but in that moment she heard a loud groan coming from the sofa where she had threw her purse and Maya froze, it had to be a burglar.

But as Maya walked slowly towards her living room, she saw Lucas.

"What the fucks are you doing here Huckleburry?" Maya yelled at him but Lucas was way worst than she was. "You almost give me a heart attack!"

"Maya! Stop screaming, my head is pounding like crazy." Lucas yelled back at her as he covered his face with his hands and slowly stood up from the couch, he was wearing one blanket over him that had been covering him up nicely but it had fallen down.

And Maya turned red because she had just realized that Lucas wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. It wasn't a bad view, he had this perfect set of abs and his strong tan arms where nothing but eye candy to Maya- still it was too awkward.

"Huckleburry! What the hell? Where are your clothes?" Maya screamed as she turned around and tried to erase that embarrassing moment from her head.

Lucas soon tried to cover himself with the blanket.

"Maya I have no idea how I got here." Lucas growled as he stood up from the couch and began to look for some clothes. "Do you think I'm going to know where my clothes are?"

And then Maya froze, because she remembered for a bit that he had been using a red shirt, like the one she had in her room.

"Lucas?" Maya said slowly as she turned around to face him.

She was beginning to connect the dots.

"Yeah?" He said slowly as he was still trying to wake up a bit.

"Your clothes are in my room." Maya stated, she wanted to see if maybe Lucas remembered something, maybe he had crashed in for the night and he had left his clothes upstairs but then slept on the couch?

"Why would they be in your – oh." Lucas asked as he watched Maya slowly.

Maya swallowed hard.

"What the hell happened last night?"

…

 _"_ _Huckleburry! Let's dance, come on." Maya laughed as she dragged Lucas through Missy's apartment._

 _As they arrived to the living room, Maya began to sway her hips side to side like she had nothing else in her mind but to dance with Lucas. Lucas' hand trailing her whole body as they dance with each other, Maya rolled her hips around slowly and her hands sliding down her whole body seductively, Lucas' eyes widen slightly as he saw her, his gaze glued to her body and not only his, the whole party had an eye on Maya._

 _"_ _Maya I need to confess something." Lucas whispered on Maya's ear as they were dancing and he began to leave open kisses on her neck._

 _"_ _What Ranger Rick?" Maya said breathlessly, barely moaning because of Lucas' ministration._

 _Suddenly he grabbed her by the hip and turned her around looking directly into her eyes, their face inches away and Maya felt a wave of excitement in her body as they were grinning to a song, Maya's hand tangled in the nape of his neck grabbing his hair and Lucas having a strong grip on her, both smiling and biting their lips, it was almost impossible to dismiss the tension between them as they danced._

 _"_ _I really like you, Maya." Lucas whispered slowly._

 _Maya knew this wasn't the plan and she was sure that Lucas was just saying things because he was drunk and she was way too drunk to care anyway. She was sure nothing else would happened, they were just dancing, at least that's what she told herself and therefor she ignored it as she turned around so she wouldn't have to face him._

 _Nonetheless the night became a blur of their sweaty bodies, pecks, bites on each other's neck and a moment that neither of them would forget._

 _…_

Lucas opened the door of Maya's bathroom all dressed up now, with the clothes of last night on, the majority were on Maya's room but his shoes and socks were on the living room and on the stairs. Maya laid down on her bed trying to collect everything that had happened but she didn't had a clue of what had happened, she was sure that would be the night she would have with Josh and someway his best friend and her might have. But she couldn't brace herself to think that _that_ happened, she was trying to collect small pieces of last night but the last thing she could grasp with her mind was the memory of them dancing and nothing more.

"You okay?" Lucas asked as he walked and sat right next to her on her bed.

"I just need to know what happened last night." Maya muttered with her hand on her jaw as she gazed at her room.

Suddenly Maya felt Lucas' hand over hers, she turned around and their gazes linked, she loved watching his sea-foam green eyes, they were so closed at the moment basically breathing the same air, she could feel the tension rising once again as her heart began beating erratically, Lucas was watching her so honestly that it made Maya feel vulnerable and Lucas then gazed down at Maya's lips for a second and she was sure this would lead to what happened last night if the evidence was truth.

But then Maya's phone rang, breaking the bubble of tension that had been accumulating on the air, it broke their trance and Maya let go of Lucas' hand to find her phone on her purse.

Maya watched the screen of her phone, it was Riley.

"Hello?"

" _Maya Penelope Hart!"_ Riley screamed and Maya was sure that her head had exploded. _"Would you mind to explain what the hell happened last night!?"_

"Riley." Maya muttered slowly as she really tried not to curse. "My head is about to explode so please, don't."

" _Excuse me?"_ Riley asked with rage, Maya could imagine her clapped hands on her hips and arms crooked like sugar bowel handles. _"Do you mind clearing what the hell happened last night?"_

"I was wondering if you could help us do that, I just woke up and Lucas was in my couch and we have no clue how we arrived here." Maya muttered as she rubbed her tights.

" _Oh god."_ Riley muttered slowly as well. " _I think you should see your facebook page and Lucas too."_

Facebook? It was way too public what had happened.

"What the hell Riley?" Maya growled.

" _Missy upload it, not me and it's really not that bad."_ Riley muttered slowly. " _Okay, gotta go, I guess you are going to be late but down worry about it."_

Riley hanged up and left Maya shaking as she stared at the phone that she hadn't seen since yesterday.

"Riley says is all over Facebook Ranger Rick." Maya groan as she fidgeted with the phone on her hands.

"Shit." Lucas whispered slowly as he watched Maya fidget with her phone. "I think I left mine over Missy's because I haven't found it."

"I can't deal with this anymore." Maya sighed as she unblocked her phone and entered to the app.

She had around a hundred messages and notifications; she swallowed hard as she entered her page. Lucas was besides her looking anxious as well and behind a bunch of posts congratulating them and Lucas, this was way worst than she had thought.

And so Maya found the famous video and she put play.

…

 _Lucas turned off the DJ music, as he owned the DJ boot that was on the second floor of Missy's Penthouse, anyone standing on the living room would see them and everyone could hear them. Everyone began to boo him but he was way too drunk to even care, he began to hush everyone as he moved his hands and giggled a bit. Maya giggled behind him, she was all blushed and she was definitely now seeing double but she had dare Lucas that if what he was saying was truth then he should announce it to everyone. Clearly drunk Maya didn't knew drunk Lucas that well and here they were: A very intoxicated Lucas, clearing his throat as he clung into the DJ who was standing next to him or else he would fall, about to confess his supposed love for Maya._

 _"_ _Okay Okay I'm sorryfortaking away your music." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes with a shit-eating grin on his face, he was all blushed and his hair was beyond messy. "But I need to announce something, to everyone because that's how big of a deal it is."_

 _Maya giggled behind him as people began to cheer for Lucas' embarrassing speech, Maya gazed down and the bunch of teenagers that were still awake had gathered on the living room only to hear what Lucas had to say. On the crowd, you could see Riley and Farkle watching Lucas with a confused look but neither of them stopped it._

 _"_ _I've been inlovewith this person." Lucas muttered like he had a secret and the whole crowd went nuts, Maya just burst laughing, she was way behind so people couldn't actually see her. "For a very very very looong time and I think it's time for me to confess it, don't you think?"_

 _The crowd roared once again at Lucas request and he laughed as he began to move his arms to calm the crowd._

 _"_ _Who is it Lucas?" Zay yelled from the crowd with a laugh. "Tell us more"_

 _"_ _You want to guess? Okay" Lucas announced as he cleared his throat. "Clue number one: I bet most of you know who she is because I try to spend as much time as I can with her and she's my best friend. Clue number two: I've known her since forever and although she scares the hell out of me sometimes, and I know she scares you too, she's my favorite person in the whole wide world. Clue number three: her best friend it's Riley Matthews."_

 _The crowd went nuts and Maya couldn't stop feeling her face getting warmer and really red because Lucas had just confessed to the whole while word that he was in love with her._

 _"_ _Did you guess?" Lucas asked the crowd and Lucas began to walk and pulled her into the balcony with him and Maya couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _T" The whole room screamed and began to cheer the couple._

 _Lucas was holding Maya right next to him by the hip, skin with skin, as Lucas put a fist in the air as a sign of victory, Maya felt her heart beating erratically on her chest, she felt like Lucas' touch was burning her. She looked down at the crowd and everyone was so happy for them, Maya smiled to herself as she gazed at her sea-foam green eyes that were hers for that night._

 _"_ _Kiss-Kiss-Kiss" The crowd began to cheer and Maya knew what was going to happened next._

 _Maya looked at Lucas and their gazes linked, Maya could feel the tickles she had on her stomach ad the waves of excitement, Lucas started to lean in and Maya wasn't going to stop him this time. He stopped at a decent amount of space, they were breathing the same air, Maya felt his lips brushing hers and she just let go and closed the gap between their lips. It felt like magic honestly, she had kissed too many guys before but this was different, the way he was holding her, the way their lips crashed together, their tongues tangling with each other, they kissed each other hungrily and Maya wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned. When they broke apart Maya was breathless, she bit her lower lip and he looked at her like he had seen her for the first time._

 _Suddenly Maya took a hold of the mic._

 _"_ _Excuse me, but I'm going to save a horse and ride this cowboy." Maya announced to the crowd and then everything went wild as she crashed her lips with Lucas into a sloppy kiss, the DJ played the music again as Lucas and Maya stumbled on the corridors of Missy's apartment looking for a room._

Maya paused the video.

Her breathing hitched as she turned around and gazed at Lucas, now she knew why she was so sore and how those bruises had appear on her tights, now she knew why Lucas had two huge hickeys on his collar bone and on his abs and Lucas gazed back at her completely blushed and seemed a bit breathless too.

"Now what?"


	6. Cuts and bruises

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY, I HOPE YOUR 2018 IS FULL WITH LOVE. I'm sorry for not ending 2017 like I wanted (end some stories) but I'm here now and although updates would be sporadically (basically when I have the time because I have other projects this year) I** ** _will really try to make them regular._**

 **Thank you for your support! I'm sorry for not updating but here's a headcanon that I had because I was inspired by freaking BILLY HARGROVE FROM STRANGER THINGS AND I WANT ONE FOR ME (I do not condone his actions or believes in the series, but I love his FF character and believe he can be so much more on the show). AND SO REALLY I RECOMMEND IF YOU WATCH ST TO LOOK FOR FF ABOUT BILLY ON TUMBLR.**

 **aNy wAy, tell me what do you think about this little fic and tell me which story do you want me to update first. THNKXXXS**

 **I DO NOT OWN GMW OR ST**

 **Title: Cuts and bruises...**

 **Rating: T borderline M because mentions abuse.**

 **Genre: Drama and Romance**

 **Summary:** **Lucas shows up in Maya's room in the middle of the night after his dad came from Texas and try to discipline Lucas because he was going to their date.**

Maya's eyebrows were bumped together in a scowl as she scoffed, her hand traced those familiar sea-foam green eyes with the pencil on her sketchbook. She sighed, she hated that even when she was mad at Lucas, she couldn't stop thinking about him to the point she drew him.

But suddenly Maya threw the freaking sketchbook to the floor as she stood up from her bed angrily, she walked over to her desk to check her phone but nothing, not even an apology from Lucas.

It was 1:00 a.m. and he didn't even have the decency to apologize to her and she couldn't believe it.

See, Lucas and Maya were supposed to go to a semi-date tonight and Maya had been waiting for that moment the whole week, geez, you might say that she had even waited for this since she was in seventh grade and she saw the boy with sandy hair and sea-foam green eyes that made her heart skip a beat on the subway.

Maya had been in love with Lucas since then, but after the whole mess with the love triangle with Riley and then their conversation on the Ski-lodge, Maya had completely lost all hope on a possible relationship with Lucas. Therefore, she began to date and she _had_ dated during the whole time in High School, she had gone out on a million of dates, she had been in three serious relationships that didn't last longer that ten months or even casual hook ups but they ended as well because the guys turned out to be completely assholes that Maya wouldn't keep up with. Plus, deep down she knew she still had feelings for the guy that was supposed to be one of her best friends, and during the first year of High School, her best friend's boyfriend.

Yet Lucas and Riley ended up things after they realize they truly didn't love each other as something more than friends, they hadn't even go on second base for that matter and soon Riley began to date Farkle who had been completely infatuated with her since they were six years old, Riley and Farkle went on to dating but Lucas didn't get a new girlfriend, Maya knew about some hookups but no one actually serious –which, sometimes relieved her.

By the time Senior Year came around, neither Lucas nor Maya were seeing someone and before they knew it, the feelings began to rise once more. They began to flirt all the time- being completely honest, they had low-key flirted the whole time they were _"friends"-_. Plus, they spend even more time together and soon Lucas and Maya would be attached to the hip, going everywhere with the other. Lucas would go to every art exhibition Maya had and Maya would go to all the football games of Lucas, even wearing his varsity jacket at the big games, those jackets that were reserved for the girlfriends of the football team.

And they would truly act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Lucas would always be touching Maya in anyway, holding her by the hip most of the time they were together, or throw his arm over her shoulder as they walked together. Maya would be touching Lucas non-stop too, even if she said it was to keep him away from her, Maya's hands would linger a little more on Lucas strong chest or abs, and when she was distracted she would always hold his hand, out of instinct like it was a natural thing. They would be talking super close while they talked, inches away of locking lips and Maya would sit on Lucas lap when they hang out during lunch or on a free period.

They were unofficial girlfriend and boyfriend for the whole student body, by the second semester of Senior year it was such a strong connection that neither could ignore.

And so, Lucas had been the one with the idea.

…

 _Maya was locked between Lucas and her locker, she had been waiting for him to get out of football practice so that they could go on and have dinner on Maya's house, a casual Monday like Maya would say. Lucas had surprised her from behind, making Maya yelped as he spun her with his hands on her waist and then leaning her back against the lockers as their bodies crashed together with their laughs._

 _"_ _I've missed you." Lucas let out quietly as he pressed his forehead against Maya's. Maya close her eyes and bit her lips by Lucas' statement._

 _"_ _Freaking Huckleburry." Maya giggled, she could feel her cheeks blushing by how close Lucas was, but she had gotten use to the redness attacking her face when he was around. "Have you notice I'm wearing a skirt?"_

 _"_ _Really Shortstack?" Lucas' asked innocently with a devilish smirk on his face as his sea-foam eyes lingered to her baby-blue-grey eyes with a spark that Maya always saw when they were inches apart. "I had no clue"_

 _"_ _Well, with your little maneuver there, I'm sure if there was someone in this hall, they would have seen my underwear." Maya as she tilted her head to one side and then place one hand Lucas' nape of the neck and began to play with his hair._

 _Lucas' gapped mouth stare and then made a pout as he looked at Maya and leaned a little closer to her. His grip on her waist even tighter than before. Maya could swear she could hear her heart pounding on her chest and the warm fuzzy feeling wouldn't go away._

 _"_ _First of all, thanks for the information on your lack of underpants" Lucas laughed as he licked his lips "and second of all, I would've loved to see that." Lucas smirk._

 _Maya swore she was out of breath with that statement, she then gazed at Lucas' lips and he gazed at hers. She swore that was it, this had been going on for about six months and Maya couldn't believe nothing had ever happened, their lips would always ghost over the other but neither was brave enough to finally do it. But this time, there was something different in the air, it was electric, almost like a fire within them and she felt her heart going a little bit faster, and Lucas eyes a little bit brighter and she swore that was it._

 _Until the voice of Mrs. Kossal filled the hallway and broke whatever bubble Lucas and Maya where at._

 _"_ _Lucas! Maya!_ Stop _with the PDA!" Mrs. Kossal barked as she walked towards them._

 _Maya quickly removed her hand from Lucas' hair and Lucas let go of Maya's hip as he gave a small step back from her. Lucas cursed under his breathed making Maya smirk as Mrs. Kossal approach to them crimson with fury._

 _"_ _Kids, I know you are seniors and all but you are still in school." Mrs. Kossal exclaimed, Lucas and Maya looking down at her feet, Maya could really feel how red her cheeks were getting now, there was nothing worst that being told to tone it down a bit from a teacher. "There are other ways to show your love and affection for your partner, not everything has to be into PDA, I know that being a relationship is awesome and even more at this age, but please keep it PG-13 over here."_

 _But soon, Maya interrupted Mrs. Kossal._

 _"_ _Mrs. Kossal, but me and Lucas are not dating." Maya explained as she rose her head to see Mrs. Kossal bug-eyed expression._

 _"_ _Excuse me?" Mrs. Kossal replied, her voice higher than usual as she gazed at the two of them, confusion in her eyes while Maya gave her a little smile._

 _"_ _Maya's right Mrs. Kossal." Lucas interviened, but with somehow disappointment lingered on his voice. "Me and Maya are just friends, we were just talking."_

 _Mrs. Kossal remained quiet for a good two seconds, her eyes completely bug-eyed as her head travel from Maya to Lucas. But then a loud laughed escaped her lips as she pointed at the two of them- it was honestly more awkward that Maya had expected._

 _"_ _You are saying" Mrs. Kossal laughed with her eyes closed as began to bend from her laughter. "That you two are_ just _friends?" She laughed once more._

 _"_ _Yes Mrs. Kossal" Maya replied._

 _But Mrs. Kossal even louder laughter interrupted Maya._

 _Lucas and Maya stared at each other in silent as they saw the women with a large orange dress laugh, to the point where tears were coming from her eyes. It was the most uncomfortable situation Maya had been in._

 _After a few minutes, she finally calmed down and she turned away from the kids still giggling._

 _"_ _Just friends, good one guys!" Mrs. Kossal exclaimed as she turned right from the hallway and disappeared._

 _Maya turned around her locker to pick up her bag that was on the floor after Lucas' sudden surprise, she picked it up quickly and she closed her locker door hard. She felt completely embarrassed, first being caught by a teacher when finally, her crush seemed to have the balls to kiss her and then the same teacher reminding her what they were: just friends –nothing more and nothing else. It was even more awkward that she had thought they were together, not because the thought bothered Maya in any way but because of the fact that Lucas hadn't done anything to make that happened._

 _It annoyed her to the core._

 _Until she felt Lucas' grip on her wrist that turned her around completely._

 _He looked scared, his eyes gazing at Maya with fear, his walk a bit jerky and quick as he stepped forward to her. Lucas licked his lips, his sea-foam green eyes down once again and then he cleared his throat._

 _"_ _What Huckleburry?" Maya growled as her eyes glare at him._

 _It wasn't that Maya was mad at him, just annoyed that nothing happened between them._

 _"_ _Would you like to go out with me?" Lucas blurted out, without too much thought and their words bumped into the other to the point that even Maya had trouble understanding the whole sentence._

 _But when she did, her mouth opened the slightest as she looked at him._

 _"_ _Huckleburry I- I- uhm, I'm sorry, what?" Maya mumbled as she got even closer to him, their gazes linked together in the moment, Lucas' still holding Maya's wrist._

 _She swore he could hear her heart, beating so fast and she couldn't slow it down. Lucas eyes lingered with Maya's, trying to look for something anything that would show Maya wanted the same, and he saw it._

 _"_ _We should go out." Lucas announced with a smirk, his confident growing back as he saw Maya staring at him. "I'm tired that everyone thinks we are together and I haven't even taken you for dinner."_

 _Maya laughed as she rolled her eyes and she tried to hide the smile growing on her lips. This was it, it finally happened and Maya felt ecstatic._

 _"_ _What do you say about this Friday, at 9:00 p.m. on the dot." Lucas asked, energy lingered, in his voice with a shit-eating grin mark on his face._

 _Maya hold her breath for a second or more as she looked at the boy with sandy hair and sea-foam green eyes. The same boy that she wanted to be with since what felt like forever, the guy she loved and she simply nodded with a light smile on her face._

 _"_ _Don't be late Ranger Rick."_

 _…_

Maya peeled the dark tight dress from her body, the one she had actually bought for the date, and then she proceeded to put on the large t-shirt she usually used to sleep.

Maya watched herself in her mirror, make-up still on, she had even decided to watch a stupid YouTube video on _how to make her eyes pop_ that Riley had sent her, she had managed to make her hair a little more soft and controllable for the date, and how the dressed looked on her, she was sure Lucas would've love it.

But he never showed up on her door at 9:00 p.m. on the dot, and then neither an 10:00 or at 11:00.

Not even a single text.

Maya was holding the tears to herself at the moment because she truly didn't want to ruin the make-up because of the effort she had put on it, plus she was way too mad at him for crying, she was going to definitely kick his ass once he saw him and then give him a silent treatment. But she was sure that the moment her face hit the pillows of her bed she would be a crying mess.

She didn't understand how Lucas could be so evil in some way, why he would try to say something that Maya happy and then simply take it away without any explanation or any excuse. Even that Friday, before he went into the football practice, he had mention that he was excited for the date. Maya didn't understand why would he have this wicked plan to play with her? On the other hand, Maya also obviously thought about any other thing that could've had happened, like an accident or that his mother ground him, but those option where clearly not possible. Maya had been on Lucas' house yesterday for dinner and when he had been doing the dishes while Lucas' mother and Maya were drinking some wine, Lucas' mother had told Maya that Lucas was really excited for the date and that she thought it was about damn time they became official so that she could introduce Maya as his son's boyfriend. Also, Lucas was an A+ student and even if he had failed some test, his mother would even let him go because she knew how important this was. Finally, if Lucas had been in an accident she knew his mother would've called her, or anyone but there was not a single call or text on her phone regarding Lucas' missing the date.

But in that moment, there was a light tap on her window and Maya turned around scared. Who would knock on her window at 1:00 a.m.?

She walked towards the window and shove the curtains out of the way, and that's when her heart stop.

It was Lucas, indeed but instead of the dreamy-eyes that was so characteristic of him he had this purple bruise crept up under his eye near his cheekbone, a split on his upper lip -with fresh blood as Maya could see-, his nose a bit crooked and blood dripping from a cut on his eyebrow. His sea-foam green eyes weren't bright like they usually were and he didn't have that soft smile or cocky smile that he usually wore when he was around her, there was absolutely nothing more than agonizing pain and Maya could read it.

Maya felt like she was losing her breathe as she saw Lucas like that. Maya quickly opened the window and gave a few steps back so Lucas could enter the room. He swiftly climbed inside, he was used to doing this since they were in Middle School but he had stopped doing so since Junior year.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maya muttered scared as Lucas closed the window behind him.

He turned around and faced Maya but his eyes quickly traveled to the floor, his hands transform in fists and Maya realized he hadn't been in any fight, because his knuckles would've to be split and bloodied.

Someone had attacked him and he hadn't defended himself.

Maya quickly gave some steps forward Lucas and took a hold of his fist, she wrapped them in her tiny hands as her gazed traveled to Lucas' face who was still gazing at the floor. Maya slowly with her hands traced Lucas chest, then neck as she finally reached for his chin, she could see how her touch had made him tense up. She slowly rise his face, so she could take a better look to his face.

Lucas was really hurt and Maya felt her heart breaking a little as she gazed at the red sea-foam green eyes, he had been crying so hard and she knew it. But the sadness quickly turned in anger, who would do this to a 18 years old boy?

"Who the fuck did this to you, Lucas?" Maya growled as her baby blue grey eyes connected with Lucas who finally dared to look back at her.

He breathed out uneasily.

"My father came from Texas without telling anything to us." Lucas began and Maya could feel her body tensing up.

She knew Lucas' father had a history of abusive behavior towards him and his mother before she divorced him and came to New York.

"He ordered us to stay for dinner but when it was 9:00, I stood up from the fucking table and told him I had a date. He began to yell at me and my mother for being so _disrespectful_ with him. We fought for about an hour before he threw the first punch." Lucas whispered, it was like his voice was trembling so bad he couldn't talk.

"Lucas…"

"I don't know exactly how long it lasted but I was in the floor, when my mother picked me up and drove us to a friend's house. My father was still in the house and stopped because my mother kept begging him." Lucas swallowed thickly. "We just arrived at the house, without a phone or anything and I had to lay down. As soon as I woke up I knew I had to come to tell you why I couldn't go to our date."

Maya felt tears pooling in her eyes, she couldn't believe that his own father did this to him, to his son and she felt rage that because of that man they couldn't go out, they couldn't have an official thing or finally confess their feelings towards the other.

"I'm going to fucking call the police-" Maya grumbled but was cut off by Lucas.

"Stop Maya." Lucas exclaimed as he glared at her, Maya felt taken back by the statement, she didn't understood why he didn't want her to do something about. "My mom is taking care of it, I just want to be with you, _please."_

And the way Lucas said that please, it was tangible, the fear that he was feeling, she could see the pain and feel it and it crumbled her to pieces because she never wanted to see him like this ever again and she felt like she would do anything to protect him.

Maya nodded and Lucas gave a light smile.

Maya quickly took a hold of Lucas and place him on her bed, as she walked to her door and lock it- she didn't want Shawn or Katy waking up to see Lucas and Maya sleeping together. Then she traveled to her bathroom and she took a towel and wet it with a little bit of water, she took her first aid kit with shaking hands –it still affected her seeing Lucas like this- and then walked towards the bed were Lucas was waiting for her gazing at her like she was an angel, a bit of brightness appearing on his eyes.

"You are going to sleep here, so you better take of that bloody shirt and your shoes." Maya muttered at Lucas with a smile.

Maya sat down next to Lucas as she began to pour the alcohol on the cotton while Lucas took the wet towel and place it carefully on his right cheekbone, while Maya with shaky hands began to clean the cuts from his face- she hadn't realized how many he had, she had been focusing on the worst that was the eyebrow one but he had many more. Soon she took some oil and began to rub it on the bruises of his face and then from his neck.

"Can you take off your shirt now, Huckleburry?" Maya whispered a little bit concerned without not putting much attention to the sub message of the statement.

Lucas let out a cocky smile.

"I thought about you saying that but in different context." Lucas muttered smoothly as he gazed at Maya while she rose a brow and scoff but a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Fuck off Ranger Rick" Maya scoffed but then smile.

As soon as she finished she packed everything back into the kit and then place it again on her bathroom. He seemed better indeed he did, but it was still too much.

"So, I sleep on the right side." Maya said as Lucas stood up from the bed, shirtless only with his pants and the bruises on his face but also with a flirty smile that made Maya feel a knot in her stomach and that familiar warm fuzzy feeling.

"Okay" Lucas smiled as he climbed into the bed with Maya.

Maya felt her heart beating faster, she quickly put the covers over her and Lucas, she turned to her right side and turned off the lights. She could feel his warm irradiating from his skin and him fumbling under the covers and she soon felt something dropping to the floor.

"What was that?" Maya asked quietly as she turned to see Lucas.

"My pants, they are too uncomfortable to sleep with." Lucas replied and Maya could feel a cocky smile drawing on his face.

Maya felt a little bit breathless, this was her first serious thing with Lucas, they were both semi-naked in bed but although it did have this underline tension there was so much more.

A hill run through her back as she began to feel how he got a little bit closer to her but Maya soon accepted it. Maya climbed next to him and she laid her head on his chest, she felt his right arm creeping and pulling her next to him by her hips as the other played with her hair. She soon began to feel more comfortable and she threw one of her legs over his hips and she placed her hand over his chest, she could feel his heart pounding on his chest and she smiled: he was just as nervous as she was.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just tangled limbs and slowly sleeping breathes and that's when he finally said it.

"I love you, Maya Hart." Lucas whispered.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar" Maya replied with a smile.


End file.
